Amor! Las Alas del Cielo
by Aidee Amor
Summary: Siempre ha estado asu lado apoyandolo... amandolo,, siempre a su lado viendo como logra sus sueños, pero y ahora? que sigue! ahora es turno de seguir su propio camino, pero...¿ y el? ahora debera luchar por el amor , del ser a quien ama.. TsubasaXSanae.
1. Chapter 1

Amor... Las alas del cielo!

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana lluviosa en la ciudad de Nankatsu, parecia que e cielo se iba a caer a pedazos, una joven de hermosos cabellos cafeces miraba atraves de su ventana como la lluvia caia suavemente, Hace unos dias que el equipo al que ella apoyaba con todo su ser habia logrado ganar el torneo nacional de primaria.

Sanae Nakazawa de 12 años recordaba aque momento tan magico, cuano el Nankatsu gano el torneo, gracias a aquel chico que para ella lo era todo desde el dia en que lo conocio,se juto fielmente seguirle si por ella fuera hasta el fin del mundo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Sanae hija estas despierta, baja el desayuno esta listo-exclamo la madre de la chica.

-Ya bajo-respondio la pequeña

Momentos mas tarde...

-Sanae me puedes hacer el favor de ir por unas cosas para ala heladeria.

-Claro que si mama pero aun no ha dejado de llover-exclamo la castaña

-Llevate la sombrilla o el impermeable por favor necesito realmente las cosas, y yo no puedo ir ya que tengo que esperar al provedor , y tu padre esta haciendo unos encargos ve por favor quieres.

-Esta bien si no hay opcion, no queria salir con este clima pero bueno-bufo la joven con fastidio.

Sanae salio de su casa se dirigia al centro de la ciudad hacer las compras que su madre le habia confiado, de regreso no pudo evitar pasar por aquella cancha, si aquella donde conocio al chico que le habia robado la tranquilidad desde entonces.

-Tsubasa...-suspiro la pequeña- Me pregunto como estara, que habra decidido ... Ojala que se quede en el nankatsu penso la castaña.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que le llamo la atencion ala chica , alo lejos en una de las porterias habia un figura solitaria, la chica noto con curiosidad que la persona esta totalmente empapada... curiosa se acerco y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Tsubasa arodillado frente a una porteria-Esta llorando- murmuro Sanae, jamas habia visto al chico asi por que esta aqui en medio de la lluvia solo y por que esta llorando.

-Tsubasa-kun-te ourre algo malo-musito Sanae

Tsubasa no respondio, la joven penso que alo mejor el queria estar solo y dio media vuelta cuando la voz de Tsubasa por fin se escucho.

-Lo lamento Sanae-chan es que aun no se que fue lo que paso con Roberto-dijo el chico aun llorando

-Que pasa con el acaso le ocurrio algo malo Tsubasa-pregunto la joven preocupada.

-Lo que sucede es que..

************FLASHBACK**********************

-Buenos dias Tsubasa que milagro que bajaste a desayunar sin que tuviera que despertarte-dijo Natsuko divertida

-Mama!-exclamo el chico enojado-pronto entrare ala secundaria y pues tengo que aconstumbrarame a despertar temprano.

-Por cierto hijo ya decidiste si tomaras la beca que te ofrecieron en el colegio superior-exclamo Natsuko

-Decidi quedarme en el nankatsu, quiero seguir con mis amigos jugando futbol, ademas Misaki y Wakabayashi ya no estaran en el equipo este año- por cierto mama y Roberto aun no se ha despertado-dijo Tsubasa

-Toma Tsubasa esto es parati es de Roberto

La madre de Tsubasa le entrego un sobre el cual tomo con cierta curiosidad.

Tsubasa termino de leer la carta y salio corriendo de su casa a buscar a Roberto, corrio y corrio comenzo a llover y no pudo ancontrar a Roberto, llego ala parada de autobuses y al np verlo regreso a aquel campo donde habia pasado momentos hermosos con su mentor Roberto Hongo, corri hacia la porteria donde un dia antes Roberto le habia enseñado un nuevo tiro, se arrodillo junto a una de las esquinas de la porteria.

-Roberto... Roberto por que, por que te fuiste y me dejaste, me prometiste que estarias a mi lado, me ayudarias a serel mejor futbolista-por que decia el chico una y otra vez bajo aquella torrencial lluvia que ahora caia sobre el.

\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Sanae miraba con dolor a su querido Capitan, nunca lo habia visto tan triste, el siempre era alegre, optimista, pero solo con el hecho de verlo ahora su corazon se rompia en mil pedzos.

-Tsubasa-Kun se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tal vez Roberto se fue por una razon muy poderosa, seruia mejor que lo averiguaras, no llores-musito- tu no eres asi, eres fuerte, tenas, alegre, donde esta ese Tsubasa a quien yo quiero mucho-dijo la chica acercandose al joven.

En un impulso el chico abrazo ala pequeña, Sanae podia escuchar los sollozos de su capitan-llora Tsubasa, desahogate yo estoy aqui para ti-murmuro la chica en su oido.

-Gracias Sanae-chan-murmuro el chico aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.-es bueno tenerte ami lado-penso el chico aun aferrandose al pecho de la chica.

Sanae solo podia pensar en una cosa, que ahora mas que nunca estaria al lado de su Capitan pasara lo que pasara ella nunca lo abandonaria-Te juro que siempre estare a tu lado, siempre que me necesites mi querido Tsubasa-penso la castaña.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno… ya estamos de regreso con nuestra historia gracias a quiénes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario bueno o malo, finalmente se trata de mejorar capitulo tras capitulo, gracias por sus opiniones para mí son constructivas, así que mil gracias, además tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic no soy experta en este rubro en fin basta de rollos a aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo!.

CAPITULO 2

La lluvia había cesado, después de haber llorado por horas y horas Tsubasa regreso a su casa, su madre quien lo vio hecho un lio, solo se limitó a verlo con tristeza el chico lucia muy deprimido pero ya más tranquilo, su madre le explico la razón por la cual Roberto regreso a su natal Brasil, la cara de asombro por parte de Tsubasa no se hizo esperar, así que después de escuchar a su madre subió a su habitación con un libro que su mama le había entregado.

Después de secarse leyó con detenimiento el diario que Roberto le había escrito eran consejos de cómo mejorar su técnica en el futbol, así como unas instrucciones para un nuevo tiro, el ultimo tiro que Roberto le había enseñado.

-Roberto…lamento tanto lo de tus ojos, ahora entiendo por qué querías convertirme en el mejor futbolista del mundo, lo hare seguiré tus consejos y algún día… solo algun día iré a Brasil-lo prometo-dijo el chico mirando las estrellas atravez de su ventana.

Mientras tanto Sanae también había llegado a su casa hrs tarde por supuesto, después haberse llevado la regañada del siglo por parte de su madre pues no había llegado a tiempo, con el pedido que le había hecho, resignada subió a su habitación, solo podía pensar una y otra vez en Tsubasa en la tristeza que había sentido y se preguntaba que podía hacer para ayudarle.

-Mi querido Tsubasa- ojala que haya alguna manera de ayudarte y hacer que sonrías nuevamente-musito la chica embullándose entre las cobijas hasta quedar totalmente dormida. Entre sueños Sanae repasaba una y otra vez la escena donde Tsubasa y ella habían intercambiado un abrazo lleno de calidez, para Sanae hubiera resultado difícil de creer que en algún momento de su vida Tsubasa y ella compartirían ese momento aunque para el fue de tristeza para la castaña muy en el fondo de su corazón fue de alegría. Pero tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, aun en sus propios sueños no dejaban de pensar que entre ella y el chico futbolista no pasaría nada más que una bella amistad.

Ala mañana siguiente el día era mucho más hermosos se podían escuchar el canto de los pájaro, que anunciaban que era la hora de levantarse, Sanae no quería despertar, otra vez había soñado con Tsubasa, en los últimos días no había dejado de soñar con el chico futbolista, perezosa, muy lentamente abrió los ojos y estiro sus brazos-Otro día mas-murmuro la chica, y sin más ni más se levantó dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día.. Pero no sin antes mirarse por el espejo y esbozar una sonrisa pues una idea se le cruzo por su mente-Eres muy inteligente Sanae-musito la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Pero por otro lado Tsubasa aún no la pasaba bien, había decidido salir a practicar un poco al campo de futbol según el para despejar su mente y asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido ,Misaki se había cambiado de ciudad, Wakabayashi se había ido a Alemania y por si fuera poco Roberto había regresado al darse cuenta que una figura femenina lo veía con detenimiento, tan concentrado estaba que no se había percatado que Sanae estaba parada frente a él sonriéndole.

-Un yen por cada pensamiento tuyo Capitán-dijo la chica acercándose a Tsubasa

-Sanae-chan….eh! Que haces aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste? No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí-dijo el chico poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Tsubasa-kun, me alegro que ya hayas sonreído… pero… como sigues de ánimo todo mejor-dijo Sanae mirándole a los ojos.

-mmmmm…-realmente me siento muy solo, sin Misaki y Wakabayashi, no sé si lograremos ganar el próximo torneo -exclamo Tsubasa

-Pero que dices Capitán, eso no es típico de ti, tu nunca te rendirías y sé que lucharas hasta el final, además tienes aun a Ishizaki y al resto de los demás no por el hecho de que Wakabayashi y Misaki no estén mas no significa que los demás no te apoyen-dijo la chica inyectándole ánimos a su capitán.

-Tienes razón por cierto cambiando de tema Sanae-chan-dijo el chico un poco sonrojado-¿tienes planes para esta tarde?

-Ehhh… no porque-respondio Sanae curiosa

-Bueno lo que sucede es que le conté a mi mama como me ayudaste ayer y bueno yo quería agradecértelo invitándote a comer hoy en mi casa-dijo Tsubasa desviando la mirada.

Sanae quedo boquiabierta Tsubasa la había invitado a ella a comer a su casa, no lo podía creer sentía que era un sueño-si estoy soñando por favor no me despierten-pensaba la chica.

-Sanae! Sanae! Te encuentras bien-dijo Tsubasa

-Ehhh… si lo siento-dijo la castaña

-Entonces cuento contigo esta tarde-dijo el chico sonriendo alegremente

-Claro será un placer Capitan muchas gracias-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

Tsubasa, se fue corriendo y pateando a su querido balón, sonriendo feliz-Sanae-chan…-nos vemos en mi casa-dijo el chico a lo lejos. Sanae lo miraba aun podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción, por el detalle que Tsubasa había tenido con ella, estaba feliz solo podía pensar en darle un regalo asu querido capitán para darle las gracias por su invitación .Corriendo se fue a la mercería a comprar un patrón de tejidos-si lo hare le daré el mejor regalo que pueda hacerle-murmuro la chica corriendo a su casa.

Mientras en la casa de Tsubasa, la madre del chico preparaba la comida, estaba agradecida en el fondo de su corazón con Sanae pues había logrado ayudar a su hijo a salir de esa tristeza lo miraba detenidamente y pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos… algo nuevo que había en el chico , que no había notado antes… se veía más reluciente ese brillo en sus ojos lo hacía verse más feliz-si Sanae logro sacar ese brillo en Tsubasa realmente Sanae es alguien muy especial para ti-pensó Natsuko

-Sanae-chan ven pronto-murmuro el chico mirando por la ventana

-Tsubasa-kun ojala que podamos acercarnos más, espero que mi regalo te guste mi futbolista lo hice con todo mi amor-dijo la chica que tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño paquete y se lo acerco a su pecho, dirigiéndose a casa de su amado Capitan.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Jaja los dejo en ascuas espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo veremos la famosa comida en casa de Tsubasa y que será lo que Sanae le regalara a nuestro lindo Futbolista.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Sanae caminaba rumbo a la casa de Tsubasa, estaba muy emocionada pues era de las pocas veces que el chico la había invitado a su casa, la primera vez que fue a su casa lo acababa de conocer, después de que este enfrentara a Wakabayashi y anotarle un gol.-Fue un momento inolvidable-pensó la castaña. Sin darse cuanta llego a la casa de los Ozora , estaba muy nerviosa e indecisa, pero se armó de valor y toco el timbre.

Segundos más tarde la madre de Tsubasa abrió la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa a la joven, quien le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera, indicándole así mismo que entrara a la casa.

-Sanae! Que gusto que hayas aceptado la invitación!-exclamo Natsuko – te estoy muy agradecida por haber apoyado a Tsubasa en esos momentos tan difíciles para el-sonrió la madre de Tsubasa.

-En realidad no hice gran cosa además Tsubasa-kun es mi amigo y le aprecio de verdad así que lo hice con mucho gusto-le respondió la chica un poco avergonzada.¿-Por cierto donde esta Tsubasa-kun?-pregunto la chica levemente sonrojada.

-Enseguida baja no te preocupes, mientras baja , te apetece tomar una taza de té-exclamo la mama de Tsubasa

-Claro que si mi madre me ha comentado muchas veces que usted hace un te realmente delicioso-dijo la chica.

-Tu madre siempre tan amable .. bueno enseguida traigo él te espera a Tsubasa ya está por bajar-dijo la madre del chico quien fue a la cocina-

Minutos más tarde Tsubasa por fin había bajado de la habitación con su ya conocida sonrisa que derretía el corazón de la porrista del nankatsu , Sane lo miraba anonada su corazón daba vuelcos muy grandes y latía tan rápido que la chica temía que se le fuese salir.

-Siento la tardanza Sanae-chan , pero me alegra que hayas venido, estoy muy feliz-exclamo Tsubasa esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias por invitarme Tsubasa-kun-dijo Sanae tratando de disimular su sonrojo

Minutos más tarde Natsuko llego con el té y los tres se sentaron en la sala a degustar del mismo. Sanae estaba completamente nerviosa, Natsuko noto la actitud de la joven y solo sonrio parecía que el hecho de estar en la misma habitación con su hijo le causaba un gran nerviosismo por lo que trato de amenizar la plática

-Dime Sanae como está tu madre, hace tiempo que no le he visto?

-Está muy bien… trabajando duramente en la heladería, con un genio de los mil demonios-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Es verdad que tú conoces a la madre de Sanae-chan, mama-le dijo Tsubasa uniéndose a la conversación

-Así es Sonomi y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria cuando ambas vivíamos en Tokio, ambas fuimos juntas a la preparatoria y desde ese entonces nos hicimos mejores amigas-dijo Natsuko sonriendo.

-mi madre me conto muchas cosas de ustedes cuando estudiaban juntas-dijo Sanae dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.-Aunque hay cosas que no me ha querido contar-dijo la chica-suspirando y dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Qué cosas?-exclamo Tsubasa curioso

-Pues nunca habla de su familia de sus padres, solo sé que mi abuela murió cuando ella tenía 10 años, pero jamás ha mencionado nada de mi abuelo realmente nunca lo he conocido y yo esperaba que tal vez usted Sra. Ozora pudiera contarme algo de el-dijo la chica mirando a la madre de Tsubasa.

-Pues yo realmente no lo trate mucho, se que es un empresario exitoso en Japon, Pero Sonomi nunca hablaba de el, era muy reservada en ese tema, realmente lo lamento mucho pero yo no soy la persona indicada, porque no lo hablas con tu mama-dijo Natsuko, pero bueno quitemos esas caras y vamos a comer ya está lista la comida, Tsubasa por la mesa por favor.

-Sanae-chan… no te pongas triste ya verás que si hablas con tu mama pronto sabrás de tu abuelo-dijo el chico animando a la joven, mientras Tsubasa se ponía de pie para alistar la mesa, Sanae estaba muy pensativa-Por qué me da la impresión de que la Sra. Ozora sabe más de lo dice, algo raro paso entre mi madre y mi abuelo… lo voy averiguar -penso la chica.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila los tres comían animadamente, por su parte Sanae ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto de su madre se había propuesto averiguar por sus propios medios la razón, decidió disfrutar de esa comida tan rica y en tan buena compañía como la de Tsubasa y su madre. Terminaron de comer y Sanae se ofreció a ayudar a la Sra. Ozora a lavar los platos, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario y mando a Sanae a la habitación de Tsubasa para que pudieran platicar más a gusto, pues Natsuko intuía que Sanae sentía algo más que amistad por su hijo y quiso darle un pqueño empujoncito para que pasara más tiempo con el chico futbolista- Sera una buena oportunidad para que estén solos-pensó Natsuko sonriendo.

En la habitación de Tsubasa el joven le mostraba animadamente los poster de futbol que tenía pegados en la pared, mientras le hacía un tour por su cuarto Tsubasa muy orgulloso de sus trofeos y medallas que había ganado en distintos torneos.

-Vaya que si eres todo un deportista-dijo Sanae sentándose en la silla del escritorio

-Bueno se hace lo que se puede-dijo Tsubasa-por cierto Sanae- puedo preguntare una cosa-dijo el chico sentándose sobre su cama-

-Y que quieres preguntarme Tsubasa-kun -respondió la chica mirándolo

-Pues ¿ porque? tienes tanto interés en saber sobre tu abuelo-dijo el chico llevándose una mano sobre su cabello-sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero solo me dio curiosidad.

-La verdad es que nunca he conocido a mis abuelos, los padres de mi papa murieron hace ya bastante tiempo, mi abuela.. la madre de mi mama murió cuando ella era pequeña y pues como tengo entendido que el único que vive es mi abuelo y pues yo solo quiero conocerlo, por alguna razón nunca lo he visto, no sé cómo es y quiero saber por qué mama y el no han tenido contacto-dijo la chica mirando el techo.

-Yo te voy ayudar-dijo Tsubasa parándose frente la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

-Gracias Tsubasa-kun- sin pensarlo Sanae abrazo con fuerza al chico, quien quedo un poco confundido por la actitud de la chica pero lejos de causarle enojo, fue todo lo contrario, le encantaba estar así abrazado a la chica por una extraña razón Sanae le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la tenía asi de cerca y eso era algo que el chico futbolista no podía explicarse- Me alegra que seas mi amigo-susurro la castaña, quien recordó que tenía algo pendiente que entregarle a Tsubasa.

-Y a veras que algo se nos ocurrirá para averiguarlo-dijo el chico deshaciendo el abrazo ya recobrando la cordura pues la cercanía de Sanae lo ponía nervioso.

-Por cierto Tsubasa-kun te traje un obsequio –asintió la chica sacando una cajita de su bolsa-espero te guste no soy muy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas pero… pues lo intente-dijo Sanae dándole la cajita, su rostro enrojeció de nuevo.

Tsubasa también se había puesto colorado abrió la cajita y sus ojos se iluminaron con gran asombro al ver el regalo de Sanae… era una hermosa pulsera tejida a mano bordado las iniciales O.T-gracias Sanae-chan está muy linda la voy a cuidar con mucho cariño-dijo el chico poniéndose la pulsera y guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Tsubasa-kun -sonrió la chica.

Ya era de Noche y Tsubasa se ofreció a llevar a la chica a su casa, como buen caballero, no sin antes agradecerle a la Sra. Natsuko por la comida, quien a su vez le pidió a Sanae que la visitara cuando ella quisiera.

-No tenías por qué acompañarme Tsubasa-kun-dijo la chica nerviosa

-Lo hago con gusto, además si algo malo te pasara yo no me lo perdonaría-dijo Tsubasa ligeramente colorado-demonios!-que me pasa pensó el joven.

Sanae noto como Tsubasa tenía una pelea mental consigo mismo y solo pudo sonreír divertida. Al fin llegaron a casa de Sanae, y esta agradecida se acercó al chico y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias por este día-dijo la chica al oído del joven antes de entrar a la casa. Dejando a un Tsubasa colorado como el tomate, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se dio la vuelta sonriendo dulcemente- que es lo que te pasa Tsubasa… porque te pones tan nervioso cuando ella está cerca de ti… porque me apena cuando ella….- Bueno es hora de ir a casa es tarde-dijo el chico para sí mismo., pero era verdad desde aquella tarde lluviosa cuando lloraba por la partida de Roberto y Sanae estuvo junto a el algo había cambiado en Tsubasa que le hacía sentir feliz cuando Sanae estaba junto al joven futbolista y no sabía que era lo que le sucedía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

A la Mañana siguiente Tsubasa bajo de mejor ánimo, se podría decir que los últimos días de tristeza que había pasado… se habían esfumado, al parecer el pasar tiempo con cierta chica castaña le habían hecho bien, ahora su semblante era el mismo de siempre, alegre y optimista como siempre lo caracterizaba, se alisto y bajo a desayunar con su madre…. Natsuko solo miraba divertida la velocidad con la que el chico se devoraba sus alimentos, curiosa noto en la muñeca de Tsubasa una pulsera tejida que tenían la iniciales O.T. sonrió.

-Vaya… que bonita pulsera hijo, no te la había visto antes… te la dio alguien en especial-dijo Natsuko guiñándole un ojo.

-Eh?.. Pues…- Sí.. Es un regalo que me hizo Sanae-dijo Tsubasa algo sonrojado

-Sanae! Vaya no sabía que tú y Sanae-chan se habían vuelto tan cercanos, ya hasta la llamas solo Sanae-dijo La mama de Tsubasa mirando como su hijo cambiaba de tonalidades de rojo.

-Bueno es mi amiga mama…supongo que si nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos… es lógico que la llame por su nombre no crees!-dijo Tsubasa desviando la mirada… no quería que su madre viera su rostro que enrojecía cada vez más.

-No te apenes hijo es natural que sientas aprecio por Sanae.. Ella te ha apoyado y brindado su amistad desde que llegamos a Nankatsu…ha estado ahí para ti como una verdadera amiga no es así?-pregunto Natsuko

-Podemos hablar después mama tengo que irme, le prometí a Ishizaki y a los otros que tendríamos una práctica ya casi terminan las vacaciones y queremos entrenar un poco antes de que comienzan las eliminatorias de distrito-dijo Tsubasa devorando su comida.

-Claro hijo….que te diviertas-exclamo Natsuko sonriéndole

Tsubasa se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación alisto sus cosas y salio de prisa rumbo a la cancha donde siempre practicaba futbol con sus amigos, pateando a su inseparable balón se dirigió a la práctica matutina. Natsuko solo vio a su hijo correr como una saeta y suspiro entro a la casa .Mientras Tsubasa iba corriendo pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el desayuno… era verdad su relación con la chica porrista había cambiado…pero también era cierto que algo había nacido en su interior ahora pensaba más en ella, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la tenía cerca… sentía cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que esta le sonreía y lo que era peor cada vez que alguien le insinuaba algo sobre la joven su cara enrojecía…-que me pasa no entiendo … nada… por que no dejo de pensar en ella…. Demonios concéntrate Tsubasa tienes que llegar al entrenamiento…tan solo deja de pensar en esas cosas… piensa en futbol-pensó el chico llegando al campo deportivo, como era de suponerse era el primero en llegar, por lo que decidió practicar el disparo que Roberto le había mostrado antes de regresar a su Natal Brasil.

Por su parte en la Casa Nakazawa, la pequeña Sanae como la llamaban cariñosamente, también se alistaba para comenzar su día, al contrario de Tsubasa… ella tendría que pasar el resto de sus vacaciones ayudando a su madre en la Heladería ya que su papa había salido por viaje de negocios, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para que la chica investigara sobre su Abuelo y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Buenos días Mama-dijo Sanae

-Buen día hija…lamento tener que echar a perder tus últimos días de vacaciones, pidiéndote que me ayudes en la heladería….pero como papa está de viaje pues necesito que me ayudes-dijo la madre de Sanae

-No te preocupes mama… mis amigos deben estar muy ocupados…supongo que van estar entrenando estos últimos días antes de que comiencen las preliminares-dijo Sanae dándole un sorbo a su leche.

-Sabes hija… me gustaría que tuvieras amigas también… no gusta que estés sola… Créeme lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona es experimentar la soledad-dijo la madre de Sanae con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

Sanae noto el gesto en el rostro de su mama… quería preguntarle sobre su abuelo…pero qué tal si le ocasionaba un dolor grande a su mama, pero también era cierto que quería saber más de la Familia de su mama.

-Mama… es verdad que no tengo amigas…pero mis amigos son las mejores personas que he conocido… no pongas esa cara yo soy feliz no necesito de más amistades-dijo la sonriéndole a su madre.

-Está bien hija me alegra que tú seas feliz-dijo Sonomi sonriendo-pero hazme un favor quieres necesito que vayas al centro y me traigas unas cosas que te apunte en esta lista ¿crees poder traerme las cosas sin tardarte como la última vez?-exclamo Sonomi al ver la cara de fastidio de Sanae.

-Claro mama… esta vez llegare a casa directamente… te lo prometo-dijo la chica saliendo de la casa, dirigiéndose al centro a comprar las cosas…-por qué no pude preguntárselo de una vez, pero al ver la cara de mi mama…supongo que algo paso con su padre que no quiere ni recordarlo-dijo la chica tomando su camino.

Mientras en resto de los demás chicos habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento comenzaron con la práctica matutina…querían mejorar para obtener un nuevo título ahora a nivel secundarias para convertirse en el mejor equipo de todo Japón…el entrenamiento era arduo… pero tenían que mejorar ahora que ya no contarían con Wakabayashi y Misaki, así que tendrían que llenar esos vuelcos tan grandes que ahora tenían…Tsubasa seguía como capitán del equipo y dirigía el entrenamiento con severidad.

-Vaya Tsubasa se está tomando muy enserio esto de ganar las preliminares-dijo Izawa agotado

-Si se le ve más animado que nunca….pero Izawa no creo que solo quiera ganar las eliminatorias de distrito.. Conociendo a Tsubasa estoy seguro que querrá ganar el torneo nacional que al fin de cuentas es lo que todos queremos no es así amigos-dijo Ishizaki con su habitual humor.

-Así es Ishiazki y más te vale ponerte a fondo y mejorar tus técnicas si quieres ganar el campeonato nacional-le dijo Tsubasa guiñándole un ojo a su amigo quien frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Capitán no seas tan exigente…no todos tenemos tu capacidad y habilidad en el juego…se algo indulgente conmigo si….además soy tu mejor amigo…anda haz una excepción conmigo…si –dijo el joven sonriente. –Además es una manera de callarme lo que se de ti y tu noviecita-dijo Ishizaki mirando pícaramente a Tsubasa.

-De que rayos!...Hablas Ishizaki…-dijo Tsubasa que intentaba no perder la cordura…me puedes explicar que es lo que estás diciendo…a quien te refieres…yo no tengo novia-dijo Tsubasa tratando de permanecer sereno.

-Vamos Tsubasa…. Lo digo por Sanae…quien más… esta loquita por ti…jeje me entere que la invitaste a comer a tu casa y eso no es todo además sé que esa pulsera que tienes en la muñeca…Fue un regalo que nuestra amiga te hizo o me equivoco Capitán…. Ustedes dos han estado juntos en estos últimos días no es así?-dijo Ishizaki tratando de no reír ante la cara de Tsubasa estaba totalmente enrojecida.

-Como sabes todo eso…acaso Sanae te lo cometo-dijo Tsubasa ocultando su estado.

-Estás loco! Si ella se entera de que yo lo se…. Es capaz de colgarme de los pulgares del árbol más grande…. No puedo revelarte mi fuente jeje….entonces si es verdad que ella te la regalo… además es algo típico de Sanae hacerte regalos así.-dijo el joven disfrutando el momento.-entonces son novios…Tsubasa-exclamo el chico guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro que no…. dijo el chico tratando de no gritar para que los demás no se enteraran ..Solo somos muy buenos amigos-dijo Tsubasa

-Claro….lo que digas pero en la forma en que reaccionas yo diría que son más que amigos…pero bueno si lo quieres negar allá tu-dijo el chico

-Ya cállate Ishizaki, mejor sigamos entrenando y pobre de ti si vuelves a comentar algo de esto con alguien… ¿me has entendido?, no quiero involucrar a Sanae en chismes de mercado.-dijo Tsubasa dando por finalizado la conversación

-De acuerdo Capitán-dijo el chico mirando con temor a Tsubasa era la primera vez que lo veía molesto por algo que no fuera por el futbol….pero a su vez miraba con alegría que Tsubasa por fin le diera a Sanae el lugar que se merecía…ya era hora Capitán poco a poco estas reaccionando-pensó el joven.-Menos mal que no tuve que confesar si no Manabu me mata.

Termino la práctica y los chicos se retiraron a sus casas… solo Tsubasa se quedó unos minutos más necesitaba que el aire fresco de la tarde le ayudara a despejar su mente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…el torneo…las preliminares….su nuevo tiro….y?... claro ahora también su mejor amiga….Sanae Nakazawa .De pronto como si el destino lo ayudase vio a Sanae quien corría rápidamente el chico le grito….pero no obtuvo respuesta la chica ni siquiera lo noto…Tsubasa pudo percatarse que la chica iba rumbo al rio y la siguió estaba preocupado por ella, cuando llego a dicho lugar noto a la joven que yacía sentada a la orilla del rio…pudo escuchar unos sollozos que provenían de la chica…que debía hacer….no lo pensó y se sentó a su lado.

-Sanae…ess. .estas bien-le pregunto tímidamente Tsubasa-por qué lloras?

-Tsubasa-kun….perdoname….es que me entere de algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado-dijo la chica levantando el rostro y mirando a Tsubasa.

-Me quieres contar?-dijo el chico dulcemente

-Recuerdas que quería averiguar por qué mi madre nunca hablaba de mi abuelo….pues ahora lo se…y hubiera sido mejor no enterarme nunca-dijo la chica

*********************FLASHBACK**************************************************

Sanae había regresado del centro con las compras que su mama le encargo de pronto llamo a su madre para avisarle que ya había regresado pero … su mama no estaba en la Heladería entro a su casa y noto que estaba la Sra. Ozora platicando son su madre en la sala, Sanae no quería interrumpirlas, pero decidió quedarse escondida en una esquina y escucho la conversación y lo que escucho la dejo en Shock!.

-Sonomi tienes que contarle la verdad a Sanae…. Ella tiene derecho….el otro día que fue a mi casa me pregunto por su abuelo…. Yo le tuve que decir que no lo conocía mucho y que tú eras la indicada para hablarle de el-dijo Natsuko.

-No puedo contarle nada sobre mi padre…no quiero que Sanae lo conozca después de todo el mal que me causo ese hombre… no lo quiero en la vida de mi hija, ni mucho menos en la mía…crees que no me duele recordar que mi propio padre me acuso de haber sido la responsable de la muerte de mi madre…cuando eso fue un accidente…. Mi padre siempre dijo que por el hecho de que si mi madre no hubiese ido ese día a verme a la obra escolar jamás hubiera tenido el accidente y ahora estaría viva… me hizo sentir culpable todos esos años, como pudo decirle asesina aúna niña de 10 años, como pudo…. Esos años a su lado fueron un infierno para mí, desde ese entonces no tuve nunca más un padre…. Y cuando conocí a Hikaru y nos enamoramos todo lo que hizo para separarnos las veces que intento darle dinero a Hikaru para alejarlo de mí, a pesar de que yo era mayor de edad… cuando decidí fugarme con Hikaru hizo todo lo necesario para que corrieran a Hikaru de la Universidad donde el daba clases, intento mover sus influencias para que Hikaru no encontrara trabajo, de no ser por tu padre Natsuko no sé qué habríamos hecho, mi padre hizo cosas muy malas pero lo que nunca le voy a perdonar es que por su culpa casi pierdo a mi Sanae y lo que es peor que por su culpa mi otra bebita haya muerto.

-Sonomi… sé que es doloroso recordar pero por eso mismo Sanae debe saber la verdad y así que ella misma decida que quiere hacer…-Natsuko se quedó callada al ver que Sanae estaba ahí parada frente a ellas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sanae hija yo….-ya no pudo seguir por que Sanae salio corriendo de la habitación.

-**************** FIN DEL FLASHBACK-********************

Tsubasa estaba atónito al escuchar el relato de Sanae realmente podía haber alguien como el Abuelo de Sanae con esa frialdad y esa manera tan déspota de tratar a la gente aun máxime a su propia hija, sin duda ese hombre no tenía corazón-pensó Tsubasa que solo podía ver a la chica triste.

-Yo nunca debí haberle preguntado a tu mama sobre esto Tsubasa-kun… ahora entiendo por qué mi mama no quería decirme nada..-dijo la chica- todo el dolor que le ocasionaba recordar… mi hermanita, sabía que tenía una hermana gemela que murió durante el parto pero no me imagine que muriera por culpa de mi abuelo, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, por su culpa mi papa dejo de dar clases en las escuelas, dejar de hacer lo que amaba por culpa de un tipo amargado y cruel como ese señor.-dijo Sanae llorando.

-lo lamento Sanae.. Yo no sé qué puedo hacer para quitarte toda esa tristeza que traes por dentro pero estoy aquí contigo dime que puedo hacer para que ya no llores…dímelo por favor…-dijo el joven.

-Tsubasa… solo abrázame… si… por favor… hazlo-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

A lo que Tsubasa asintió con una sonrisa abrazo con dulzura a la chica pudo sentir el corazón de Sanae como latía aceleradamente, curiosamente como estaba el suyo en esos momentos pudo sentir la calidez de la chica mientras compartían ese cálido abrazo…. Nuevamente esa sensación en su estómago ese cosquilleo y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no parecía importar estaba con su amiga consolándola ayudándole como ella lo había hecho con él, por extraño que pasara ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo y se dejaron llevar por lo que estaba a punto de pasar no les importaba nada, ni nadie solo ellos ahí solos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento Tsubasa en un impulso tomo el rostro de la chica y lo acercaba al suyo… Sanae solo se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos solo pudo sentir los labios de Tsubasa sobre los suyos… sus alientos se mezclaron y ese bello acto se selló con el beso más dulce y maravilloso que jamás pudieron haber sentido… algo nuevo había surgido era más que amistad….

-Por fin lo he descubierto "ella… me… gusta… Sanae… Nakazawa… me gusta"…-pensó Tsubasa.

Fin del Capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, vaya me dan aliento para continuar escribiendo, bueno basta de rollos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo!.

CAPITULO 5

Sanae estaba en su habitación aun recordando esa bella escena donde ella y Tsubasa se habían besado, no entendía el por qué el chico lo había hecho, tal vez por el momento se dejaron llevar, aun así estaba agradecida con Kami-sama por haberse deleitado con ese postre como ella lo había llamado, aun sentía como su corazón estaba acelerado. Aun recordaba lo que había sucedido después de compartir ese bello momento.

*******************FLASH BACK*****************************************

Después de ese beso que se prolongó más de lo normal finalmente ambos chicos se separaron, Tsubasa está totalmente rojo su respiración se había acelerado, solo podía ver cierto brillo en los ojos de Sanae, solo pudo tartamudear y tratar de disculparse por su "arrebato", como él lo había llamado.

-Sanae… yo …. lo… lamento, no debí hacer algo así, perdóname-dijo el chico quien salio corriendo del lugar estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido finalmente descubrió su interés por la joven pero no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal evento, dejando a Sanae totalmente anonada.

-Tsubasa-kun!...por fin…. Me besaste….estoy feliz…pero porque lo hiciste acaso tú?

-****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********************************

Por otro lado Tsubasa aún seguía confundido ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en su interior no le dejaba tranquilo trataba de analizar una y otra vez lo acababa de pasar momentos después entre Sanae y el, había descubierto que no solo el soccer le podía hacer perder el juicio, ahora también su amiga, su mejor amiga le gustaba como fue que había pasado ni el mismo se había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

-No sé qué va a pasar… como veré ahora a Sanae a la cara-pensó el joven

De pronto la madre de Tsubasa entro a la habitación del joven al parecer había notado el comportamiento tan extraño de su hijo pues para sorpresa de Natsuko, Tsubasa no había querido comer nada, solo dijo que quería descansar en su habitación y no volvió a bajar en todo el dia, claro la mama preocupada, subió a ver qué era lo que le ocurria a Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa… estas bien… te sientes mal… no has querido probar bocado, eso es raro en ti-pregunto Natsuko.

-Mama… si yo te contara… no me lo creerías ni yo mismo sé que me pasa-dijo Tsubasa

-Acaso tu comportamiento tiene que ver con Sanae-dijo su mama

-Co…. Como lo adivinaste-dijo Tsubasa sorprendido por la intuición de su madre

Tsubasa le conto todo lo que ocurrió con Sanae desde su encuentro en el rio, lo que le conto Sanae acerca de su abuelo, y por ultimo indeciso pero al final se decidió a contárselo a su madre lo del beso que le había dado a Sanae, su madre lo miraba atónita, pero en cierto modo le dio gusto ver que ahora su hijo ya no pensaría solo en futbol.

-Si te doy sincera hijo… yo ya me había dado cuenta de que Sanae te gusta-dijo su madre a un Tsubasa colorado.

-Madre!… como es que tú ya lo sabias y yo apenas me di cuenta-dijo el chico avergonzado

-Por la forma en que mirabas a Sanae y la tratas digamos que saque mis conclusiones además eres tan transparente hijo, recuerda que quien te conoce mejor que tú mismo… soy yo., pero dime que harás ahora-le pregunto curiosa su mama

-No sé y eso es lo que me aterra… no sé qué pasara ahora que vea nuevamente a Sanae no sé qué pensara en estos momentos de mí, y la verdad es que tengo miedo de su reacción, no sé cómo debo tratarla ahora-dijo Tsubasa

-Solo te puedo decir que hablando con ella aclararas tus dudas, es todo lo que te puedo decir-dijo su mama.

-Esto sí que es más complicado que un encuentro de futbol-dijo Tsubasa resignado.

Por otro lado Sonomi hablaba con Sanae sobre lo que había escuchado, antes la madre de Sanae le conto todo a su hija, a medida en que su madre le contaba su historia no dejaba de sentir coraje, tristeza, no podía creer que su madre hubiera vivido un infierno y más que su propio padre le causara tanto dolor.

-Por eso jamás quise contarte sobre el… no tenía caso que supieras de su existencia-dijo Sonomi secándose las lágrimas.

-Siento mucho… haberte causado ese dolor mama, pero créeme que para mí era importante saberlo, ahora lo entiendo y te entiendo a ti… pero era necesario que me lo dijeras, ya no soy una niña pequeña sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero no tenías que hacerlo, te aseguro que yo lo entendería-dijo Sanae.

-Si sé que hice mal y no debí escondértelo, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no te ocultare nada de acuerdo-dijo Sonomi abrazando a su hija.

-Gracias mama te quiero mucho-dijo la chica correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre.

Los días transcurrieron y las vacaciones habían terminado, por fin empezarían las clases y para los chicos del Nankatsu sería algo nuevo pues entrarían a Secundaria, según ellos una nueva transición de niños a hombres. Sanae se dirigía a la escuela estaba muy feliz de ingresar a la secundaria pero también muy nerviosa por volver a ver a Tsubasa, después de aquel día en que se besaron ambos chicos habían puesto distancia entre ellos para calamar los ánimos.

-Hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo para ti, debes hacerlo mejor para ser una buena estudiante-dijo Sanae para si

De pronto una joven de coletas se acercó a ella sonriéndole era una chica alta, delgada, de pelo negro muy bonita.

-Hola.. eres de nuevo ingreso también… soy Nishimoto Yukari… mucho gusto en conocerte

-Igualmente… también soy de nuevo ingreso… y soy Nakazawa Sanae, espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Te puedo llamar Sanae-dijo Yukari

-Claro.. solo si tú me dejas llamarte por tu nombre, que dices-dijo Sanae sonriendo

-Ok! Bueno, que tal si mi nueva amiga me acompaña a ver en qué grupo hemos sido asignadas que te parece, nueva amiga-dijo Yukari sonriendo

-Digo que con gusto-exclamo Sanae y ambas chicas fueron al patio central para ver los pizarrones donde estaban los nombres de los alumnos.

-Vaya que te parece Sanae… estamos en el mismo salón esto es una buena señal, empezamos bien el año-dijo Yukari feliz

-Si me da gusto que estemos juntas…. Pero Sanae quiera ver a cierto chico ,pero aún no lo veía se habría quedado dormido,-pensó la joven.

Sanae y Yukari se dirigían al edificio cuando escucho un nombre, la saco de su ensoñación y sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente Yukari solo observaba curiosa las tonalidades de rojo que experimentaba su nueva amiga y volteo a ver a la persona que le causaba tal nerviosismo a Sanae.

-Tsubasa! Esta aquí… ya llego…vaya pero si lo he dicho en voz alta-exclamo Sanae

-Vaya amiga así que tienes novio, eh! Picarona… ese chico no es Tsubasa Ozora uno de los miembros del club de soccer que ganaron el torneo nacional hace meses-dijo Yukari

-Si él es Tsubasa,… no es mi novio… es un amigo muy especial-dijo la joven

-Ya lo creo, bueno espero que el también este en nuestra clase-dijo Yukari sonriente.

-mmm… tranquila estoy segura que quedaremos en la misma clase, llevo deseándolo desde hace 6 meses, eso creo hay Kami-sama dame una manita quieres –dijo la chica castaña

-Ya verás que si tu solo confía con todo tu corazón y se te cumplirá-dijo Yukari brindándole ánimos a la joven

-Heyyy Sanae, aquí….-gritaba un animado Ishizaki

-Ishizaki-kun… Buenos días –dijo la chica devolviéndole el saludo

-Que dices Sanae… estamos en el mismo salón… no te da gusto, estaremos juntos estos tres años de secundaria-dijo ishizaki

-Bueno siendo tu… pues serán tres años de tortura diaria-dijo la joven divertida

-Ummm no seas asi Sanae, por cierto no me vas a presentar a tu amiga-dijo Ryo mirando a la joven de coletas.

-Si Ishizaki-kun… ella es mi amiga Nishimoto Yukari… Yukari él es…., y no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ishizaki la interrumpió… Ishizaki Ryo, mucho gusto en conocerte, estoy a tus ordenes-dijo Ryo extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto… bueno pues parece que también seremos compañeros de clase, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Yukari saludando a Ishizaki

-Por cierto Sanae.. Tsubasa ya llego no piensas ir a saludarlo… y averiguar en qué clase esta nuestro amigo-dijo Ryo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.-si quieres puedo averiguarlo.

-No… no hace falta Ishizaki, muchas gracias pero prefiero ir yo.., me disculpan enseguida vuelvo-dijo la chica decidida a ver a Tsubasa.

-Vaya parece que te encanta molestarla verdad!-dijo Yukari

-Yo! Estas… equivocada hermosa… yo soy una blanca paloma, nunca molestaría a mis semejantes-dijo Ishizaki burlón

-Creo que Sanae tenía razón serán los tres años más largooos de mi vida-suspiro la chica mirando al chico mono.

Sanae caminaba decidida hacia donde estaba el joven quien se encontraba con el resto de los jugadores del Nankatsu se reían parecía que contaban chistes o algo así, mientras Tsubasa se dio cuenta que la chica venia hacia donde se encontraba y comenzó a sudarle las manos, su corazón nuevamente se le aceleraba trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para que nadie de sus amigos se diera cuenta ese inevitable encuentro por fin tendría que darse.

-Buenos días Tsubasa-kun… ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto tímidamente la chica

-Buenos Días.. Sanae… he estado muy bien gracias… siempre preocupándote por mí-dijo Tsubasa con una mano sobre la cabeza

-Ya sabes en que grupo estarás este año-dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Estoy en la clase B, y tú?-pregunto el chico nervioso, y es que era porque el también sentía curiosidad por saber dónde había quedado la joven.

-Yo también estoy en el grupo B … Seremos compañeros de clase ,Ishizaki también está en el mismo salón-dijo Sanae feliz

-De verdad que alegría-dijo el chico sonriente

-Te veo en clases Tsubasa-kun-dijo la chica despidiéndose de él y alejándose hacia donde estaban Yukari e Ishizaki.

Tsubasa solo soltó un pequeño suspiro… sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aclarar aquel asunto que había quedado pendiente con la chica, la veía alejarse a la distancia pudo notar que había cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones estaba realmente más hermosa desde que la vio por última vez, según su propio criterio.

-"Realmente está más bonita se ve preciosa con su uniforme"-pensó el chico nuevamente su mente lo había traicionado.-demonios no empieces con esos pensamientos quieres-se decía Tsubasa para sí mismo.

-Capitán no olvides que hoy hay entrenamiento-le dijo Izawa

-Ehhh…. Que dices Izawa-pregunto Tsubasa distraído

-Tierra llamando a Tsubasa, dije que no olvides que hoy tenemos practica… que te pasa se supone que tú eres quien debe recordárnoslos a nosotros.-dijo Izawa divertido al ver el rostro de su capitán.

-Ehh.. Claro, espero verlos en la práctica puntualmente-solo pudo atinar a decir eso el chico, para después alejarse del lugar-demonios tengo que ser más discreto con lo que pienso y hago si no seré la burla de mis amigos-pensó el joven

Mientras ya en el salón de clases Sanae le contaba su "historia" con Tsubasa cada detalle que había vivido con el capitán del nankatsu. Yukari solo la escuchaba atónita pero también se imaginaba o deducía que habría algo más que amistad entre ellos dos, era muy buena observando a las personas y era fácil darse cuenta de lo que existía entre Tsubasa y Sanae aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera abiertamente.

-Mira solo te puedo aconsejar algo Sanae… tienes que aclarar las cosas con él, sobre lo que paso…entiendes-dijo Yukari

-Lo se Yukari-chan, pero quise hacerlo, pero estaba con los demás , asi que esperare cuando este solo para aclarar las cosas-dijo Sanae mirando por la ventana.

-Por cierto Ishizaki-kun me conto que habrá audiciones para ingresar al equipo de futbol, me dijo que nos uniéramos que te parece-dijo Yukari

-Unirnos al equipo de Futbol-dijo Sanae

-Claro si lo que quieres ,es estar cerca de tu amado… por que no te unes al equipo oí que el nuevo entrenador está buscando quien lo pueda ayudar…

-Managers…. Quieres que seamos managers del equipo…. Claro es una buena idea así podre estar cerca de Tsubasa… si vamos… Yukari …vamos sabes a que hr serán las audiciones-pregunto Sanae.

\- su práctica será después de clases-Yukari solo asintió mirándola divertida

El tiempo se pasó volando y el primer día de clases había terminado los miembros del club de soccer ya se encontraban en la cancha de futbol iniciando la práctica, se preparaban para las próximas eliminatorias de distrito, y querían ser nuevamente los campeones regionales, ala distancia un Tsubasa muy estricto dirigía la práctica sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que observaban el entrenamiento.

-Vaya hay mucha gente, parece ser que quieren entrar al club de soccer-dijo Sanae

-Claro el Nankatsu es el equipo favorito para ganar este año el torneo nacional-dijo Yukari emocionada.

-Esto es maravilloso… me emociona poder estar aquí apoyando a mis amigos más de cerca y poder ayudar en los entrenamientos-estoy tan contenta-dijo Sanae feliz.

-Claro… claro y también para estar cerca del capitán-susurro Yukari

La práctica había terminado y los jugadores se acercaron a las bancas para descansar después de un arduo entrenamiento a la distancia podían observa a la cantidad de chicos que estaban viendo la práctica.

-Vaya tenemos mucho público-dijo Teppei

-Todos quieren estar en el equipo-dijo Izawa

-Sí y también hay unas chicas muy lindas allá-dijo Kisugi- querrán estar en el equipo también

-Cállate zopenco-dijo Ishizaki dándole un golpe en la cabeza al chico, una de esas chicas es Sanae

-Sanae! Vaya que linda se ha puesto nuestra porrista oficial, ya es toda una jovencita-dijo Izawa quien miraba de reojo a Tsubasa

El chico solo desvió la mirada parece que el comentario de sus amigos no le había gustado nada solo trato de permanecer callado y no darle importancia. Momentos después se acercaron al grupo de alumnos que les esperaban ansiosos y comenzaron las audiciones, por fin llegó el turno de Yukari y Sanae , Tsubasa solo miraba expectante a las chicas.

-Soy Nishimoto Yukari del 1ro "B" y quisiera ser asistente de entrenador-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya la preciosura quiere ser asistente-pensó Ishizaki

-Yo soy Nakazawa Sanae del 1ro Grupo B y quisiera ser asistente de entrenador-dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsubasa, quien a su vez también la miraba al os ojos con una suave pero muy dulce sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas al equipo muchachas o debo decir… asistentes de entrenador-dijo Tsubasa sonriente

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... Anita Misaki…. también quieres el papel the number one, concedido, y al contrario es un honor para mí tener seguidores tan fieles... Mil gracias =3, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo!

CAPITULO 6

Han pasado varias semanas desde que nuestros jóvenes amigos ingresaron a la secundaria, las eliminatorias de distrito están a la vuelta de la esquina, y por supuesto que los equipos se preparan para dar su mayor esfuerzo en esta competencia, entre ellos el Nankatsu que es uno de los equipos favoritos para ganar las regionales, sino también el torneo Nacional. También ha sido un poco complicado para las nuevas asistentes de entrenador quien tienen que lidiar con casi todo el equipo de futbol, especial Ishizaki quien no pierde oportunidad de molestar a las jóvenes en cada ocasión que se le presenta.

-Buen día Sanae-dijo un muy animado Tsubasa

-Te ves de muy buen Humor esta mañana Tsubasa-kun-dijo Sanae

-Es que ya pronto comenzaran el torneo de distritos y quiero jugar futbol, ya no puedo esperar más-exclamo el chico con su habitual sonrisa.

-Tsubasa-kun nunca cambiaras verdad? Eres un fanático del soccer, vaya que no tienes remedio-dijo la chica

-Te equivocas, hay otras cosas en las cuales también pienso-dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo…-debo irme a entrenar nos veremos después y Tsubasa se alejó dejando a la chica confundida.

-Que habrá querido decir Tsubasa- pensó la joven

-Sanae… vamos apúrate o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento-le gritaba Yukari a la distancia.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Natsuko Ozora iba de compras estaba muy animada pues pronto seria cumpleaños número 13 de Tsubasa y quería hacerle una gran fiesta a su pequeño futbolista, como ella lo llamaba así que aprovecharía que su hijo estaba en la escuela para comenzar con dichos preparativos y de pronto se encontró con Sonomi y Hikaru Nakazawa padres de Sanae, al verse ambas mujeres se saludaron efusivamente.

-Buenos días Natsuko como has estado-dijo Hikaru Nakazawa

-Muy bien vaya es bueno verte, Sonomi me conto que habías salido de la ciudad por cuestión de trabajo-dijo Natsuko

-Ehhh! Si la verdad es que el trabajo me absorbido mucho, pero me alegra estar en casa nuevamente-cometo el Sr Nakazawa

-Vaya Natsuko y que te trae por aquí, no me digas que viniste de compras-dijo Sonomi

-Acertaste, pues dentro de unos días es cumpleaños de mi hijo Tsubasa, y quiero hacerle una gran fiesta hace mucho que no le celebro un cumpleaños, el año pasado pues con eso del cambio de casa y el torneo, pues realmente no se dio la oportunidad de festejarle-dijo Natsuko

-Si me permites Natsuko, nosotros podemos ayudarte con los preparativos ¿Qué dices?-dijo Sonomi sonriente

-Muchas Gracias Sonomi, Hikaru se los agradezco me cae de maravilla su ayuda.

-Jeje es lo menos que podemos hacer por el capitán de nuestro equipo gracias a su talento el equipo gano el torneo Nacional, aquí entre nos soy una fiel admiradora de tu hijo, pero no se lo digas a mi Sanae, porque si se entera me mata, con eso de que ella solo puede apoyarlo-dijo Sonomi

-Como que ella sola lo apoya?… de que hablas Sonomi! ¿ acaso tu hija y Tsubasa están saliendo?-dijo Hikaru totalmente desorbitado.

-Que dices Hikaru claro que no…. son solo amigos, además tu hija ya está creciendo algún día tendrá novio y tendrás que dejar de proteger a tu princesita-dijo Sonomi calmando a su esposo.

Natsuko sonreía divertida al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Hikaru, como si fueran a quitarle su mayor tesoro, pero recordó que aquellos dos niños ya no lo eran y prefirió no decir nada de lo que Tsubasa le había contado acerca de Sanae, no quería ni imaginarse si Hikaru se enterara de dicha escenita que protagonizaron ambos chicos hace un par de meses.

"Vaya… como me gustaría Sanae para mi hijo…definitivamente espero que un día terminen juntos".-pensó Natsuko.

Mientras en la secundaria del Nankatsu la tarde caía y el arduo entrenamiento de los chicos había concluido ahora se decidieron a descansar pues estaban muy agotados, la mayoría de los jugadores ya están en los vestidores listos para partir a sus casas excepto por Tsubasa que aún continuaba pateando a la portería.

-Vaya es que Tsubasa no sabe cuándo parar-dijo Ishizaki

-Deberías aprender un poco de él y tener más espíritu combativo, ya que me temo que en lo que se refiere a futbol estas frito Ishizaki-le dijo una Yukari divertida

-Oh vamos preciosa, deberías ser más amable conmigo, mira que yo soy el corazón del equipo y sin mí no ganarían, más respeto por favor, mira que yo me desvivo en halagos para ti y tu me tratas como una chancla vieja no es justo voy a llorar..-dijo Ryo haciendo puchero

-Hayy.. Ishizaki en primer lugar no me digas preciosa que no soy tu novia… en segundo lugar eso de que eres el corazón del equipo.. ja.. yo diría que eres el hígado del equipo y tercero si te trato como chancla vieja es por qué te lo mereces-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Pues eso tiene remedio, se mi novia y asunto arreglado, que te parece quieres tener el honor de ser la novia del gran Ishizaki Ryo-dijo el joven con ojitos de perrito faldero

-El día que lluevan ranas ese día… te diré que sí, mientras tanto no seas un hígado quieres y anda vámonos ya que es tarde-dijo la chica jalando de la oreja a Ishizaki sacándolo del lugar ante la mirada divertida de los demás miembros que miraban expectante la escenita de esos dos.

Mientras en la cancha de futbol solo quedaba Tsubasa, los demás ya se habían retirado a sus casas, estaba muerto y decidió concluir con el entrenamiento, pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, y es que desde hace unos días había comenzado a sentir un dolor en la pierna que se había lesionado durante el partido de la final contra el equipo del Meiwa y eso le tenía un tanto preocupado, no quería que sus compañeros se enteraran, el dolor era más intenso de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que tanto le gustaba oír.

-Tsubasa-kun aun estas aquí pensé que te habías ido con los demás-dijo Sanae

-Sanae! Que haces aquí? Creí que ya no había nadie-dijo Tsubasa sorprendido

-Es que estaba terminando de guardar los balones y demás accesorios cuando termine ya no había nadie y por eso supuse que ya todos se habían retirado, pero que te pasa sucede algo malo-le cuestiono la chica.

-Oh! No es nada.. no te preocupes-dijo Tsubasa

-No.. yo te conozco Tsubasa-kun algo ocultas, somos amigos verdad… cuéntame que te pasa-dijo la chica insistente.

-Está bien, pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, voy a confiar en ti, Y Tsubasa le mostro la lesión que tenía a Sanae.

-Pero Tsubasa-kun esta inflamado, así has estado entrenando, porque lo hiciste, sabes que puede empeorarse espera aquí enseguida vuelvo-dijo la chica

-Sanae adónde vas-le grito el joven

Minutos después Sanae llego con un botiquín de primeros Auxilios y se dedicó a vendarle la pierna al chico quien solo podía contemplar a la chica tiernamente ahí estaban los dos solos nuevamente, podía ver como la chica se esmeraba en vendarle la pierna, estaba agradecido por tenerla cerca siempre, era como si cada vez que el estuviera en apuros ella llegase a salvarlo, no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía, ese tiempo que paso ,las cosas entre ellos no había cambiado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, aunque en el fondo sabía que existía algo más que los unía.

-Listo Tsubasa-kun termine, quiero que me prometas que si te sigue doliendo le dirás al entrenador, no quiero que algo malo te ocurra-dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo, no te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo el chico mirándola tiernamente.

-Bueno es mejor que no vayamos o nos quedaremos a dormir aquí-dijo la chica

-Espera por favor… Sanae-dijo el joven tomándola de la mano… creo que hemos estado postergando una plática pendiente que tenemos tu y yo no crees-dijo el chico

-A que te refieres Tsubasa-kun?-dijo la chica fingiendo demencia.

-Tu sabes?… a lo que paso hace un par de meses en el rio?-le dijo Tsubasa

-Yo creo que eso ya quedo olvidado-dijo la chica

-Para mí no ha quedado olvidado Sanae, lamento como reaccione ese día, la verdad fue algo que ni yo mismo se cómo explicar, te debo una disculpa por haber hecho lo que hice yo no…, pero fue callado por uno de los dedos de la chica sobre sus labios.

-Yo sé que tu sentiste lo mismo…que yo Tsubasa, no fue algo que ninguno de los planeara, solo se dio en el momento… fue algo que los dos quisimos hacer, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo también correspondí al beso y sabes que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no se ti tú te arrepientes pero yo no….. y no termino la frase cuando se vio nuevamente envuelta en los cálidos labios de Tsubasa que le hicieron dejar de hablar y concentrarse en esa bella escena, nuevamente se dejaron llevar por ese momento mágico, ninguno de los dos quería deshacer ese beso, pero les hacía falta respirar, por fin fue Tsubasa quien tomo la iniciativa y termino el beso, mirando a Sanae a los ojos se veía tan bella pues el reflejo de las luces la hacían ver realmente hermosa, Totalmente sonrojado tomo aire y mirando a Sanae le pregunto:

\- Te puedo acompañar a tu casa-le dijo el Joven tomándola de la mano

-Claro que sí! Vamos-dijo la chica tomándole el brazo y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

A la mañana siguiente Tsubasa despertó más temprano como de costumbre a pesar de no asistir a clases el día de hoy decidió levantarse más temprano quería salir a correr por un rato para despejar su mente por un momento los recuerdos del día anterior lo tenían totalmente distraído, nuevamente había protagonizado una nueva escena de amor con Sanae, era más frecuente y le costaba cada vez disimular frente a sus amigos y más ahora que había quedado con Yukari, Ishizaki y desde luego Sanae para ir a Tokio de paseo, era la primera vez que iba de paso y no por jugar el torneo sentía ya ganas de ver a Sanae que las hrs se la hacían eternas.

-Buen día Tsubasa, no olvides que nos veremos a las 12 del día en la estación de tren-grito Ishizaki quien se encontraba en los baños públicos.

-Ahh Ishizaki… buen día… claro que no lo olvidare ahí estaré… espero que tu no seas el que nos haga esperar-exclamo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si picaron como va Sanae…pues no puedes negarte…jaja-dijo el chico mirando el rubor en el rostro de Tsubasa

-Mira quien lo dice…. Acaso tú no te has mordido la lengua… Ishizaki estoy seguro que estad feliz porque Nishimoto ira también-ahora Tsubasa sonreía divertido al ver el rostro de Ishizaki

-Touche… ese si fue un golpe bajo capitán… en fin nos veremos al rato-dijo el chico despidiéndose

-Claro que si nos vemos-dijo el chico yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto Sanae revisaba por quinta vez su closet , no encontraba la ropa perfecta para ir a su paseo con sus amigos le hacía ilusión y mucho más emoción que iría Tsubasa también casi se cayó de la emoción cuando Yukari le conto de su plan, según la chica de coletas para animar el ambiente entre Tsubasa y ella, aunque también era un pretexto para pasar el día con Ishizaki por quien secretamente sentía amor, pero lo disimulaba para que nadie se enterara aunque Sanae se lo imaginaba tan solo con verla reaccionar cuando le hablan de joven. Hasta que por fin tomo una decisión y escogió un hermoso vestido Azul cielo con flores bordadas, se coloco un listo en la cabeza en forma de diadema y salio de su habitación para despedirse de sus papas quienes estaban en la Heladeria trabajando.

-Papa….Mama es hora de irme…. Los veré más tarde-dijo la chica animada

-Uhmmm mi pequeña va a tener una cita romántica… cuídate mucho hija, por favor no hables con desconocidos y por favor se precavida, si tienes dificultades llámame e iré por ti y además… ya no continuo por que fue interrumpida por Sonomi

-Por dios Hikaru! La vas a aturdir con tanta cosa… tu diviértete hija… no le hagas caso a tu padre ya sabes cono exagera por favor cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde de acuerdo-dijo la mama de Sanae

-Ahora quien es la sobreprotectora… hija no te había visto vestida a si ehh! Recuerda que aun eres muy chica para tener novio-dijo su papa

-Descuida Papa estaré bien además me gusta ponerme vestidos, y mama me voy a divertir te lo prometo, papa no te preocupes tu eres mi máximo-dijo la chica abrazando a su papa

-Buuuuaaaaaaaa! Gracias mi princesita recuerda que tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, claro y tu mama también. Anda vete ya o llegaras tarde cuídate y diviértete mucho-dijo el Sr Nakazawa.

Y Sanae salio de su casa divertida al ver la reacción de su papa, sin duda lo quería mucho siempre estaba ahí al pendiente de ella, cuidando de ella haciendo que fuera realmente feliz, Pero por otro lado Sonomi no estaba del todo tranquila sabía que su padre vivía en Tokio y no quería que su hija llegara a toparse con él, "pero Tokio es una ciudad muy grande no hay forma de que se encuentren"-pensó la Señora Nakazawa.

Mientras en la estación de Tren Ishizaki, Yukari y Tsubasa esperaban a Sanae quien todavía no llegada, Tsubasa no dejaba de ver el reloj de la torre que estaba enfrente, quería ver a Sanae era su primer paseo juntos y estaba más que dispuesto a pasarla bien, de pronto sus ojos brillaban y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la castaña tan hermosa, y es que no es que no lo fuera, pero era raro ver a Sanae con faldas o vestidos, sin duda ese hermoso vestido le sentaba bien.

-Disculpen la tardanza-dijo Sanae nerviosa

-Asistente te ves muy bonita, no es así Tsubasa-le dijo el chico codeando al joven que aun continuaba en Shock

-De verdad me veo bonita!-pregunto la castaña tímidamente

-Claro que si amiga que no ves que has dejado sin palabras a nuestro Capitán-mirando de reojo a Tsubasa quien aún no salía de su ensoñación, trago saliva y trato de recobrar la cordura.

-Ehhh! Claro que te ves preciosa Sanae, estas muy linda el día de hoy-dijo el chico tímidamente y totalmente sonrojado

-Bueno tortolitos creo que será mejor que tomemos el exprés a Tokio de una vez o llegaremos tarde-dijo Ishizaki rompiendo el encanto

-Vaya que si eres romántico Ishizaki-suspiro Yukari, resignada camino junto al joven hacia las plataformas.

Tsubasa y Sanae solo se miraron y sonrieron divertidos esa era una oportunidad perfecta para pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible y ninguno de los dos quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Que dices Sanae nos vamos ya!-le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano

-Claro vamos o llegaremos tarde a Tokio-dijo Sanae sonrojada al ver la acción del chico, ni Yukari , ni mucho menos Ishizaki notaron que los jóvenes llevaban sus manos entrelazadas. Subieron al exprés y se dirigieron a la ciudad de Tokio para pasar un buen día juntos. Minutos más tarde llegaron a la ciudad de Tokio y comenzaron a dar un recorrido por las principales avenidas de la ciudad, visitando los lugares de entrenamiento más famosos Yukari e Ishizaki entraron a una tienda departamental dejando a Sanae y Tsubasa solos.

-Oye Sanae yo necesito decirte que…,que yo… ya no continuo la frase porque Ishizaki llego en el peor momento discutiendo con Yukari, solo pudo suspirar resignado.

-Eres increíble Ishizaki no puedo creer que seas un tacaño-exclamo la chica hecha una furia

-Quieres que gaste casi toda mi mesada en esos patrones de osito de felpa, que me ve cara de banco, o que además no crees que estas bastante grandecita para jugar con osos-dijo el chico en tono de burla.

-Ahhhh! Si seras imbécil, vámonos Sanae dejemos a este par y sigamos paseando-dijo la joven tomando del brazo a Sanae y apartándose del lugar.

-Te lo digo Tsubasa, al as mujeres ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero del mundo-dijo Ishizaki vamos será mejor alcanzarlas o nos dejaran.

-Oye Ishizaki para que quería Nishimoto comprar el patrón de osito de felpa, para que sirve-dijo Tsubasa curioso.

-Por qué picaron no me digas que le quieres regalar uno a Sanae-dijo el chico pícaramente, bueno tengo entendido que si tú mismo haces el diseño y se lo regalas a la persona que te gusta entonces su amor será eterno… qué diablos dije, Yukari… hermosa, espérame, ven te compro el osito de felpa para que me lo regales le gritaba Ishizaki a la distancia.

-Su amor será correspondido-susurro el chico

Mientras a las afueras del aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio una figura masculina ascendía de su limosina, era un señor buen mozo, ya de edad avanzada vestía un traje en color café y llevaba un maletín con documentos muy importantes, era un empresario de los más acaudalados de todo el Japón se dedicaba a la exportación y sin duda era uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Llego a uno de sus tantos corporativos y descendió de la limosina, lo esperaban muchas personas quienes pertenecían a su planilla de empleados.

-Buenas Tardes Sr Yamazaki, espero haya tenido un buen viaje-le dijo uno de los empleados

-Gracias, si fue un velo sin contratiempos, por cierto Okabe me investigaste lo que te pedí-dijo el Sr Yamazaki

-Claro que si señor en este sobre esta la información que necesita-dijo Okabe

-Muy bien entonces vayamos a la oficina a revisar la información-dijo El Sr Yamazaki tomando el ascensor. Apretó el botón del piso numero 25 donde se encontraba su oficina., una vez que este llego a su destino saludo a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y entro a su oficina, tomo asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a leer la información, junto con la información venían un par de fotografías, las miraba con recelo y una lagrima broto por el rostro del Señor Yamazaki.

-Discúlpeme Señor siento interrumpirlo-dijo Okabe … se encuentra bien

-Si es solo que al ver estas fotos recuerdos muy dolorosos llegaron a mi mente-dijo Yamazaki

-Piensa buscar a su hija Señor-dijo Okabe

-Aun no lo sé Okabe… han pasado trece años desde aquel día tan terrible… no sé si mi hija quiera verme, quiero buscarla pero tengo miedo de su reacción debe odiarme por lo que paso, aun me siento culpable, Aquí esta una foto de mi nieta, realmente se parece mucho a su mama cuando tenía su edad, esta bonita…. Se llama Sanae-dijo Yamazaki mientras observaba la foto de la chica.

-Si dicen que es una niña muy dulce y comprensiva, lo que pude averiguar, estudia en la secundaria de Nankatsu cursa el primer grado.

-Vaya mi nieta sigue los pasos de mi hija Sonomi, Okabe creo que llego el momento de conocer a mi nieta… ella es la futura heredera de todo este complejo-dijo Yamazaki.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Natsuko Ozora estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de su hijo Tsubasa quería que la fiesta fuera sorpresa, pues sabía que el chico no era de festejar, pero ella quería darle ese lindo detalle a su joven futbolista, se encontraba con los padres de Sanae quienes se habían ofrecido amablemente para ayudar a la Señora Ozora con los planes para la fiesta.

-Ya falta poco menos de una semana para la fiesta de Tsubasa-dijo Natsuko feliz

-Sí y ya solo faltan algunos detalles para la fiesta-dijo Sonomi saliendo de la cocina con unos paquetes

-Vaya esperas invitar a mucha gente Natsuko o solo amigos cercanos de Tsubasa-pregunto Hikaru

-Pues solo tenía pensado invitar a sus amigos más cercanos, por cierto ya le comente a Sanae y ella nos hará el favor de entretener a Tsubasa para que no se dé cuenta de la fiesta, espero que estén de acuerdo?-pregunto Natsuko

-Claro, -dijo Sonomi no tienes por qué preguntarnos Natsuko, sabes que para Sanae será todo un placer-dijo la Sra. Nakazawa sonriendo y ambas mujeres sonrieron ante la mirada suspicaz del padre de Sanae.

-" Estas mujeres… esas sonrisitas no me gustan nada…que será lo que planean"-pensó el Sr Nakazawa

Por otra parte en algún lugar de Tokio Yukari, Ishizaki, Tsubasa y Sanae continuaban con su paseo y decidieron entrar a una cafetería para tomar un pequeño refrigerio y refrescarse un poco ya que hacia demasiado calor , entraron al lugar y era realmente sorprendente no solo por la sorprendente decoración del lugar, era un lugar muy acogedor sin lugar a dudas los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron y una de las empleadas tomo su orden, mientras Yukari curiosa volteo hacia la parte de atrás del lugar y vio fascinada una sala de karaoke.

-Wow! Chicos ya vieron tienen una sala de Karaoke, que dicen si lo intentamos-exclamo la joven

-De verdad! Pues entonces preciosa vayamos a cantar , tu y yo!-dijo Ishizaki

-Tu cantas Ishizaki-kun, no crees que podrías quedar en ridículo-dijo Sanae divertida

-Oh mi querida Sanae, te voy a dejar con la boca abierta, vamos Yukari enseñémonosle a estos jóvenes que somos una pareja perfecta-dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa y jalando a la chica de coletas rumbo al escenario dejando a Tsubasa y Sanae solos una vez más, el joven capitán había permanecido callado por un buen rato y la castaña lo noto.

-Tan mala compañía soy Tsubasa-kun, acaso te aburres con mi compañía-dijo la chica sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-No… no digas eso Sanae, tu eres una excelente compañía, soy yo quien lo es… la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo hacerte platica, no sé qué debo decir o hacer … no quiero que pienses mal de mí-dijo el chico apenado.

-Por qué lo haría al contrario tu sabes que para mí tu compañía es muy agradable y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte, saber más de ti-dijo la chica

-Gracias Sanae… siempre dices cosas muy lindas y amables-dijo el chico sonriendo, ala distancia podían ver a Yukari e Ishizaki arriba del escenario interpretando la canción, ante las miradas de curiosidad y de risa de parte del público que los animaba.

-Vaya después de todo parece que Yukari es una buena vocalista, pero me temo que Ishizaki-kun es un fracaso como cantante jeje pero no se lo digas Capitán.

-Por mí no lo sabrá de verdad ahora sé por qué Ishizaki solo canta en las duchas, de verdad que lo hace muy mal-dijo el joven divertido…por cierto Sanae yo quería decirte que yo te... De pronto Ishizaki se acercó a ellos y tomando a Sanae del brazo se la llevó al escenario, dejando a un Tsubasa desconcertado.

-Querida Amiga es tu turno de interpretarnos una hermosa melodía esta canción es perfecta para ti-dijo Yukari dándole el micrófono a la chica

-Yukari, por favor yo no sé cantar-dijo Sanae nerviosa

-Claro que cantas y muy bien … no te hagas que yo te he escuchado cantar-dijo Ishizaki

-Es verdad yo también te he oído, anda Sanae no seas aguafiestas dedícasela a nuestro capitán-dijo Yukari guiñándole un ojo a Sanae, quien solo suspiro resignada, no podía negarse ante tal insistencia de Yukari e Ishizaki quien sonrieron felices. Empezó la música y la chica le pedía Kami-sama que se apiadara de ella. 

shigyou BERU kinishinagara kakete kuru KURASUMEITO  
koe kakeru no nee "

Ohayou!"  
natsukusa ga kaoru hodou hohoemide hajimaru asa  
itsumo to onnaji da kedo

sarigenai shunkan sae watashi no takaramono

kokoro no ARUBAMU ni hatte aru

wasurenai [kono sora o] (R S N)  
wasurenai [kono yume o]

anata to ima wakeau yasashii kisetsu  
kanashikute [yureta hi mo] (R A S K)  
ureshikute [naita hi mo]

taisetsu-na omoide na no

hi ga ataru watarirouka tomodachi ni uchiaketa ne  
suteki-na hito demo "naisho..."  
kiri-sugita kami wo kuyami nemurenai yoru mo atta  
itsuka wa waraeru kashira

sazanami ga sarau you ni hakanaku kieta koi

itami ga kakokei ni kawatte mo

wasurenai [ano niji wo] (A S N)  
wasurenai [ano ai wo]

sou OTONA ni natte mo nakushitakunai

hashaideta [itsu datte] (R A N K)  
nayandeta [ima datte]

mabushisa wa owaranai no

wasurenai [kono sora o] (R N K)  
wasurenai [kono yume o]

anata to ima wakeau yasashii kisetsu

kanashikute [yureta hi mo] (R A S N)  
ureshikute [naita hi mo]

taisetsu-na omoide na no

Preocupado por el timbre de la campana, un alumno viene corriendo  
gritando

Buenos días!"  
La banqueta se ve fragante con el pasto de Verano. La mañana comienza con una sonrisa.  
Es igual que siempre pero...

Cada momento casual es como un tesoro para mi,

pegado en el álbum de mi corazón.

Nunca olvidare este cielo  
Nunca olvidare este sueño

Las temporadas gentiles que ahora comparto contigo.

En tristeza Los días Grandiosos y,  
En felicidad los días que llore,

Estas son memorias importantes.

En un paisaje cubierto por el sol, Yo confíe en un amigo:  
una persona maravillosa, pero "es un secreto"  
Lamentando el cabello que corte demasiado corto, hubo noches que no pude dormir.  
Me pregunto si me puedo reír por ello.

Como si hubiera sido lavada por una ondas turbulentas, el amor se fuego.

Aun como si el dolor estuviera en el pasado,

Nunca olvidare ese arcoíris  
Nunca olvidare ese amor

Aun si me volviera adulto, no quiero perderlos.

Yo era de un gran espíritu a toda hora  
Estaba estresada un ahora

El brillo deslumbrante nunca termina.

Nunca olvidare este cielo  
Nunca olvidare este sueño

Las temporadas gentiles que ahora comparto contigo. 

En tristeza Los días Grandiosos y  
En felicidad los días que llore, 

Estas son memorias importantes.

La música termino y el público se puso de pie pues la chica lo había hecho muy bien dejando a propios y extraños muy fascinados con la interpretación de Sanae quien solo sonreía con los ojos brillantes pues esa canción tenia dedicatoria para una personita muy especial, mientras que Ishizaki y Yukari también se ponían de pie y miraban de reojo a Tsubasa quien aplaudía su rostro lucia rojo y sus ojos brillaban parecía como si esa canción se la hubiera dedicado la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Vaya que te parece Ishizaki, lo que puede lograr una canción-dijo Yukari

-Ahora está más que claro que a Tsubasa si le gusta Sanae-dijo Ryo

-Yo pienso que es más que eso… pero creo que ni el mismo capitán se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ojala que con esto reaccione-dijo la chica mirando a Tsubasa quien seguía sonriendo esa canción le había llegado a su corazón y sentía una bella sensación, en su pecho.

Sanae bajo del escenario ante el aplauso de las personas que le pedían que interpretara otra melodía, pero la joven educadamente se alejó rumbo a la mesa con sus amigos.

-Vaya mis felicitaciones amiga, en verdad que tienes mucho talento-dijo Yukari animada

-Asi es hermanita… en verdad que sabía que cantabas bien, pero no me imagine que lo hacias maravillosamente-dijo Ishizaki

-Gracias, pero creo que están exagerando chicos!, -dijo Sanae apenada, la verdad es que no acostumbro mucho a cantar, pero cuando era un poco más pequeña mi mama me enseño, ella tiene mejor voz que nadie en el mundo-dijo la chica

-Tienes una voz angelical… Sanae, te felicito la verdad nunca me imaginé que tuvieras esa cualidades, cantas muy hermoso-dijo Tsubasa llevándose una mano en la cabeza.

-Gracias Tsubasa-kun! Qué lindo eres…. Te lo agradezco-dijo Sanae ruborizada

-Vaya vaya tortolitos, mira Sanae ya tienes a un fiel admirador nuestro capitán-exclamo Ishizaki

-Ishizaki ya déjalos, no te cansas de molestar, ahh que lata eres-dijo Yukari

Sanae y Tsubasa solo se miraron y sonrieron divertidos….

En otra parte de Tokio ….Yamazaki Jumpei, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, había decidido , dar un paseo, quería despejar su mente, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente dolorosos, el ver la imagen de su hija y su nieta lo hacían recordar aquellas épocas en las que había hecho pasar a su hija por un infierno, como ella le había dicho años atrás.

Llego a un hermoso parque donde podía observar las personas con su familia, todos disfrutando, conviviendo, y sintió una profunda tristeza y un inmenso dolor en su corazón se repetía a si mismo que si hubiese sido más comprensible con su única hija, tal vez ahora estaría el ahí compartiendo la compañía de su famila ,, pero en vez de ello solo permitió que su orgullo fuera más fuerte y alejo ala gente que lo quería, no pudo evitar llorar de dolor que le causaba el haber sido tan soberbio.

-"Sonomi…. Quisiera verte hija mia y pedirte que me perdones"

Así el día transcurrió y Los jóvenes regresaban a Shizuoka después de haber pasado un día muy bello, para Sanae y Tsubasa había sido inolvidable, habían compartido tiempo juntos y eso los había hecho realmente feliz, además que Tsubasa había descubierto una nueva faceta de Sanae que el desconocía y realmente había quedado maravillado con la voz de la chica que le había endulzado el corazón. Bajaron el tren y ya habían llegado a su destino Yukari e Ishizaki se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron por otro rumbo dejando a Sanae y Tsubasa solos. El chico amablemente acompaño a la joven a su casa.

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos-dijo la chica

-La verdad es que quiero darte las gracias Sanae me la pase muy bien el dia de hoy-dijo Tsubasa

-Yo también me la pase muy bien a tu lado, gracias por este dia nunca lo olvidare-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsubasa

-Sera mejor que entres a la casa ya está haciendo mucho frio Sanae te veré mañana en la escuela-dijo el chico despidiéndose de ella

-Nos vemos mañana Tsubasa-dijo Sanae imitándolo también, segundos después entro a su casa y se dispuso a dormir mañana ya sería otro día pero aquel día quedaría grabado en la memoria de ambos jóvenes que jamás olvidarían.

Ala mañana siguiente Sanae corría de prisa rumbo a la escuela se le había hecho tarde, cosa rara en ella pues siempre era la primera en despertar, corrió a prisa que no reparo que había una persona frente a ella con quien choco , la joven cayó al suelo, y el Señor le ofrecio su mano para que se levantara.

-Debe tener más cuidado señorita, no se lastimo!, es una señorita muy linda-dijo el Señor

-Eh!... gracias… No lo lamento…. Discúlpeme es que se he hace tarde para ir a la escuela-dijo Sanae, quedo admirada al ver a la figura masculina que estaba frente a ella era un señor muy bien vestido, buen mozo-eh! Siento dejarlo pero tengo que irme-dijo Sanae despidiéndose

-Adiós jovencita y buena suerte-le grito el Señor ala distancia.

-Señor está contento de haber visto a su nieta señor!-dijo Okabe

-Si…. Sentí ganas de abrazarla pero aun no es el momento Okabe-dijo Sr Yamazaki

-Ahora adónde vamos Señor-pregunto Okabe

-Vamos a la Heladería Nakazawa, ahí es donde vive mi hija, quiero verla,, por favor Okabe, es hora de volver a reencontrarme con ella después de trece largos años.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Gracias por sus comentarios y Ppsyko gracias por ser otro de mis lectores fieles claro que puedes ser el fan numbre two que honor para mi gracias ah y el tema que canto Sanae se titula

" Omoide ga ipai" de Ranma ½ en Español "lleno de recuerdos"


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Sanae por fina había llegado a la escuela aunque aún estaba algo confundida por la actitud del Señor que acababa de conocer, sentido algo muy especial cuando lo conoció, algo que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no podía entender por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquel señor. Las clases ya habían comenzado, Yukari no dejaba de observar a la chica quien realmente estaba en otro lado.

-ptsss ptss…. Sanae… Sanae ¿ te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yukari

-Eh! Yukari, me decías algo-dijo Sanae distraída

-Pregunto si te encuentras bien, aunque es obvio que estas en otro planeta-dijo Yukari

\- estoy bien no te preocupes solo divagaba-dijo la chica

-Por cierto no olvides que después de clases tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Tsubasa-dijo Yukari

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero no crees que sospecharan, si vamos las dos-pregunto Sanae

-No… además estarán tan ocupados en el entrenamiento ,que ni cuenta se darán, además ya le pedí permiso al entrenador y me dijo que si podemos faltar las dos-dijo Yukari

-Bueno siendo así pues vamos de compras en cuanto terminen las clases además, quiero comprarle un obsequio de cumpleaños a Tsubasa-kun-dijo Sanae sonrojada.

-Ehhhhh! Picarona, claro que si! Para que tenga siempre presente tu amor por el!- dijo Yukari divertida al ver el rostro de la castaña.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Escuela, un joven de gafas tomaba fotografías de los alrededores, mientras lo hacía se detuvo vagamente a mirar algo que le llamo especial atención, su vista se fijó en una joven quien sonreía, la chica poseía una sonrisa hermosa y su rostro era el de un Ángel, según aquel joven, quedo maravillado con semejante belleza, que decidió tomar fotos de la joven, quien venía acompañada por otra chica quien en cuanto lo vio se acercó a él.

-Hola Takekawa-kun, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-pregunto Yukari curiosa

-Hola! Nishimoto-chan jeje estoy tomando fotografías para la clase-dijo el chico nervioso

-A por cierto ella es mi amiga Nakazawa Sanae!-dijo Yukari guiñándole un ojo al chico y Sanae el es mi compañero del club de fotografía, Takekawa Haruki.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Takekawa-kun-dijo Sanae extendiéndole la mano

-El gusto es mío Nakazawa-chan-dijo el chico rojo y nervioso

Yukari pudo notar que a su amigo le había impresionado la chica castaña, esa era la peculiaridad de Sanae conquistar el corazón de los chicos aunque ella solo tuviese ojos para su querido Tsubasa.

-Por cierto Nishimoto, no olvides que tenemos que trabajar en el proyecto que nos dejó el Sr. Matsuki-dijo Takekawa

-No lo he olvidado que te parece si mañana comenzamos a trabajar en él, por ahora no puedo tengo cosas que hacer con mi amiga, asi que nos vemos mañana después de clases-dijo Yukari

-Disculpa Nishimoto podemos hablar en privado-dijo el chico apenado

-Claro… me disculpas Sanae ahora vuelvo-dijo la chica-Muy bien Takekawa que quieres decirme

-Se que lo que te voy a plantear sonara un poco raro, pero podrías pedirle a Nakazawa, que sea nuestra modelo para el proyecto, es una chica hermosa, con una bella sonrisa, transmite calidez y amor-dijo el chico

-Vaya asi que caíste rendido a los pies de Sanae, no se déjame pensarlo, pero crei que querias que yo fuera la modelo-dijo la chica

-Con toda honestidad! Nishimoto, tu eres un ogro, no eres muy bonita que digamos, eres agresiva, enojona, muy molesta, fastidiosa y…. ya no continuo al ver el rostro diabólico de su amiga.

-Con que no soy lo suficiente para ser una modelo-dijo Yukari con enojo

-No te molestes Nishimoto… no quise decirlo de ese modo-dijo el chico avergonzado

-Está bien me queda claro que no seré la modelo, hare lo posible por convencer a Sanae de que participe con nosotros, pero lo hago solamente porque quiero obtener una buena nota-dijo la chica.

-Gracias Nishimoto te lo agradezco-dijo el chico tomándole de las manos, nos veremos mañana, Adiós Nakazawa-chan hasta mañana-dijo el chico yéndose feliz del lugar.

Yukari regreso al lugar donde estaba Sanae quien miraba a su amiga que tenía el rostro aun molesto.

-Que te sucede Yukari ocurrió algo malo con Takekawa-kun-pregunto Sanae

-No! es solo que estuve a punto de matar a ese cuatro ojos hayyy! que fastidioso es-dijo la chica, en fin no me hagas caso será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde vamos-dijo la chica tomando del brazo a su amiga.

Mientras en la cancha de Futbol los chicos se preparaban para el entrenamiento previo a las eliminatorias de distrito que sería en una semana más, el entrenamiento era muy estricto, pues el Capitán del equipo quería ganar el torneo a como diera lugar ya que su meta era ser el mejor futbolista del mundo y para ello tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas difíciles para conseguirlo, pero algo no está bien para él, y es que Sanae Nakazawa no se encontraba en el entrenamiento del día de hoy y era extraño porque ella nunca dejaba sus obligaciones como manager del equipo de lado. Tiempo después hicieron un pequeño receso para descansar.

-"Acaso le habrá ocurrido algo malo"-pensó el joven

-Tsubasa ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Ishizaki, te veo algo distraído

-No es que se me hace raro que Sanae, ni Nishimoto hayan venido a la práctica, tu sabes si les ocurrió algo malo Ishizaki-pregunto Tsubasa

-mmmm, pues ahora que lo dices a mí no me dijeron nada, ya sabes mujeres siempre están con sus cosas, porque no se lo preguntas al entrenador Furuoya.

-pues tienes razón, quizás sea mejor preguntárselo, directamente a el-contesto el chico quien se acercó al entrenador Furuoya, disculpe Señor, usted sabe si Nishimoto y Sanae tenían algún problema por el que no hayan asistido a la práctica-dijo Tsubasa disimulando.

-Pues…. Primero que nada sé que me preguntas por Nakazawa, porque Nishimoto te da igual, debes estar tranquilo, por tu novia ella está bien, solo me pidieron permiso para ausentarse el día de hoy, creo que tenían que hacer unas cosas, mañana ya estarán aquí como de costumbre anda ve a entrenar, te aseguro que a tu linda novia no le ha pasado nada malo, no te preocupes-dijo el entrenador divertido

-Ehhh! Si pero Sanae y yo no somos novios-dijo el chico

-Claro conmigo no tienen por qué fingir, en fin …muchachos todos al campo vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento-dijo el Entrenador Furuoya sonando su silbato.

-"Me pregunto que serán esas cosas que tenía que hacer, demonios!, como me haces falta Sanae, ojala pueda verte pronto"-pensó el chico

En la Casa de los Nakazawa, para ser más precisos después de varias minutos o más bien Horas , por fin el Señor Yamazaki había decidió ir a ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo y meditarlo por fin se armó de valor y toco a la puerta decidido espero a que la puerta se abriera, su rostrose ilumino al ver a la persona más importante parada frente a el.

-Sonomi! Hija hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía estas muy hermosa-dijo el Señor Yamazaki

-Qué hace usted aquí, como supo dónde encontrarme, que es lo que quiere de mi volver a recordarme que soy una asesina, como se atreve a poner un pie en mi casa después de lo que me hizo, quiero que se vaya y que no se me vuelva acercar váyase por favor!-dijo Sonomi

-Hija! Por favor déjame hablar contigo, necesito explicarte tantas cosas, quiero que me perdones, quiero conocer a mi nieta Sanae, por favor vamos a conversar-dijo Sr Yamazaki

-Como conoce a mi hija, hablo con ella, como se atrevió acercarse a ella, quien demonios se cree con qué derecho viene a mi casa y quiere que lo perdone y que finja que nada ocurrió así de la nada, Usted no es bienvenido así que váyase no quiero volverlo a ver vamos lárguese-dijo Sonomi

-Hija por favor! Quiero tu perdón-dijo el Sr Yamazaki derramando lágrimas

-No me vuelva a llamar hija oyó, yo no tengo padre soy huérfana, mi madre murió hace años y mi padre murió hace trece años, así que no vuelva a mencionar esa palabra y que le quede claro lo quiero lejos de mí, no se atreva a acercarse a mi hija por que no sabe de lo que soy capaz no voy a permitir que le haga daño y que le destruya la vida como lo hizo conmigo vallase, lárguese-dijo Sonomi cerrándole la puerta a su propio padre.

-Sonomi, realmente me odias, y me lo merezco, voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para ganarme tu perdón y también el de mi nieta, lo juro-dijo el Sr Yamazaki enjuagándose las lágrimas.

Mientras Sanae y Yukari después de haber comprado las cosas para el cumpleaños de Tsubasa, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad degustando de un rico Helado, mientras contemplaban el paisaje de la ciudad, ocasión que aprovecho Yukari para convercer a Sanae para que fuera modelo para su proyecto de fotografía.

-Por favor amiga dime que si vas a aceptar ser la modelo de mi proyecto-dijo Yukari suplicante

-Yukari-chan, yo no tengo talento para esas cosas, tu sabes que yo no soy bonita, ni tengo el carisma de una modelo-dijo la chica

-Te lo ruego Sanae… te juro que eres una chica con muchas cualidades y tienes el perfil que necesitamos Takekawa y yo para el proyecto, además le prometí a Takekawa, que te convencería de ser mi modelo, por favor si…. Si…. Si…. Dime que si!-dijo Yukari suplicante

-Está bien… pero después no te quejes si no doy el ancho… solo lo hago para que me dejes enpaz-dijo la chica

-Gracias amiga!-dijo Yukari abrazando a Sanae feliz. Y ya vamos a dejarle las cosas a la Señora Ozora antes de que Tsubasa llegue a su casa y nos vea.

Minutos más tarde las chicas llegaron a la casa Ozora para entregarle las compras a la Sra Natsuko quien estaba agradecida por la ayuda.

-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad les agradezco la ayuda-dijo la Sra Ozora

-De nada es un placer poder ayudarle Señora Ozora-dijo Yukari, bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro tengo que preparar unas cosas para el proyecto de mañana, entonces no lo olvides Amiga nos vemos mañana con permiso-dijo la chica y se retiró del lugar.

-Sanae gustas una taza de té-dijo Sra. Ozora

-Gracias puedo ayudarle a prepararlo-dijo Sanae

-No te preocupes ahora estará listo, quédate aquí sentada ya vuelvo-dijo Natsuko dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En esos justos momentos Tsubasa entro a la casa y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sanae sentada en la sala estaba feliz de ver a la chica.

-Sanae! Por fin te veo-dijo el chico acercándose a la joven

-Tsubasa-kun, ya has llegado como te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy!

-Bien pero algo preocupado por no verte, en la práctica, te ocurrió algo malo

-No es solo que acompañe a Yukari por unas compras que necesitaba eso es todo, siento mucho haberte preocupado-dijo la chica

-Eh! No está bien es solo que me siento raro cuando no te veo-dijo el chico sonrojado

-Por cierto Tsubasa sé que te sonara algo extraño, pero te gustaría no se salir mañana conmigo, tu y yo! –dijo la chica avergonzada

-Tu y yo! Solos! Es una cita!-dijo el chico que no sabía dónde mirar su rostro ardía de vergüenza

-Eh! Se podría decir que si, bueno si tú quieres…. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y pues yo pensé que podríamos pasarla bien, que me dices-dijo la chica

-Claro que si Sanae, me encanta la idea de pasar un rato a solas contigo-dijo el chico mirándola alos ojos.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos , Tsubasa se acercó a Sanae la tomo de la mano y acerco el rostro de el cerca de la chica, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando de pronto….

-Sanae el té ya está listo!-dijo la Sra Ozora saliendo de la cocina mientras miraba confundida a los chicos quienes se separaron rápidamente tenían el rostro rojo, y se les escuchaba la respiración agitada.-hijo no sabía que ya habías llegado, porque no nos acompañas a tomar el té con nosotras-dijo la madre de Tsubasa, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza.

"Siento haberles arruinado el momento chicos, pero ya tendrán muchos momentos como estos para ustedes dos."-pensó la madre de Tsubasa divertida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Uffff por fin después de semanas de no subir capitulo wiiiii espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estén al pendiente el próximo capítulo la fiesta de Tsubasa y que pasara con el Abuelo de Sanae, solo les puedo adelantar que se aproxima una tragedia, así que si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, por cierto no sé cómo se llama el chico que es compañero de Yukari , en la versión en español le dicen Octavio, pero desconozco cuál es su nombre real así que yo le puse otro ok! Nos vemos no dejen de escribir sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Sonomi Nakazawa, estaba aún en shock después de haber visto a su padre después de tantos años, volvieron aquellos días de dolor y de rabia que había pasado ,junto con recuerdos que había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ahora habían vuelto sin ni siquiera planearlo "por qué …. Por qué… a que ha vuelto…. Después de tantos años se aparece como si nada hubiese sucedido, y quiere que lo perdone...por qué Kami-sama! Por qué…-pensaba Sonomi llevándose su mano al pecho como si presintiera algo malo. "Kami-sama! Por favor protege a mi familia, ¿porque siento que algo malo va a suceder?, será mejor no decirles nada a Hikaru y Sanae no quiero que se angustien por causa de ese señor.

Al día siguiente la Sra Nakazawa continuo como si no hubiese pasado nada hoy sería un día muy especial para su hija y aunque la pequeña Sanae no se lo dijera ella se había dado cuenta, hace tiempo del cariño que le había nacido a Sanae, por su querido Tsubasa, pues festejarían del Décimo tercer cumpleaños de Tsubasa, además de ser el hijo de su mejor amiga, Natsuko y nada, ni nadie empañaría ese día tan especial.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad de Nankatsu, para ser más específicos en la playa Yukari, Tekekawa y Sanae estaban trabajando en el proyecto escolar, Takekawa tomaba fotos a Sanae como fondo el mar, el chico admiraba la belleza de la castaña, mientras Yukari se divertía de lo lindo a gastarle bromas al chico con respecto a la joven manager del nankatsu.

-Te gusta lo que ves Takekawa-kun-dijo Yukari divertida

-Nishimoto no bromees, esto no es un juego estamos trabajando en el proyecto-dijo Takekawa serio.

-Uyyy que genio! Takekawa, no soportas ni una sola bromita, pero en fin tienes razón, pero tienes que admitir que nuestra modelo está haciendo un buen trabajo-dijo Yukari

-Por eso te dije, que la quería para modelo, desde que la vi note ese aura tan especial, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en cuanto la vi supe que ella , tenía que ser nuestra modelo-dijo Takekawa sonriendo.

-Es verdad Sanae, tiene algo mágico que hace que las personas le quieran tanto, yo en cuanto la conocí me encariñe con ella, es mi mejor amiga y le aprecio mucho-dijo la joven observando a lo lejos a Sanae quien corría atravez de las olas del mar.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Yazamaki en Tokio, Jumpei Yamazaki se encontraba en su privado recostado en el sofá de su oficina estaba muy pensativo, había decidido regresar a Tokio para continuar con su planes para recuperar a su hija y a su nieta, pero sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas y dejar pasar unos días para que Sonomi se tranquilizara, aun podía recordar esa mirada de odio en los ojos de su hija y le dolía como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón, tomo un portarretrato de su mesita , era el con su esposa y su hija cuando era una niña, la niña yacía en los brazos de su padre sonriente, de nuevo las lágrimas le sobre vinieron.

-Como quisiera regresar a esos días… cuando aún éramos una familia feliz…. mi querida Natsuki, si no te hubiera perdido en ese accidente, las cosas entre Sonomi y yo serian diferentes, tal vez estaríamos aquí los dos conviviendo con nuestra hija y nuestras nietas, si yo no hubiese sido tan malo con ella yo formaría parte de su vida-pensó el Sr Yamazaki. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Sr Yamazaki, disculpe que lo moleste pero quisiera recordarle que tiene una comida a las 3:00 p.m. con la gente del Grupo Jeong para la firma de contratos Señor-dijo su asistente personal Okabe

-De acuerdo Okabe, por cierto, ya hiciste lo que te pedí-dijo Yamazaki

-Ya señor, pero perdone que me meta en lo que no me incumbe usted cree que está bien lo que va hacer… cree que su hija lo tome a mal!-dijo Okabe

-No sé cómo lo tome mi hija, pero de algún modo necesito y quiero recompensarle todo el daño que le hice y si está en mis manos poder hacerlo lo hare, aunque conociéndole no creo que lo tome a bien por eso te pedí que fueras discreto, ella no tiene por qué enterarse de nada de acuerdo-dijo Yamazaki poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa se alistaba para salir a pasear con Sanae como habían quedado, le emocionaba la idea de pasar la tarde con ella, que mejor regalo que en compañía de la chica que quería,suponía que su madre le felicitara por su cumpleaños, pero la Sra Ozora actuaba con normalidad solo le deseo buena suerte en su paseo con Sanae.

"Sera que mi mama olvido que es mi cumpleaños, pero qué más da lo único que me importa es que Sanae y yo vamos a estar juntos"-pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a la plaza donde habían quedado.

Sanae por su parte esperaba a Tsubasa en la plaza sentada en una banca miraba a su alrededor y veía a la gente pasar pero nada de Tsubasa miro el reloj de la torre principal y marcaban las 12:00 del día, "vaya habrá olvidado que hoy saldríamos"-pensó la joven quien lucía muy bonita, pues la situación lo ameritaba, su semblante cambio por el de una sonrisa cuando vio a Tsubasa acercarse a ella.

-Sanae… espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho-dijo el chico llevándose la mano sobre su cabeza

-Tsubasa-kun debes saber que no es cortes dejar a una chica esperando 15 minutos-dijo Sanae

-Lo lamento es que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí… y dime adonde, me piensas llevar a pasear-dijo Tsubasa curioso.

-Pues es una sorpresa… nos vamos-dijo Sanae brindándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Sera un placer-correspondió el chico de igual modo y de manera instintiva le tomo de la mano a la joven quien solo le dedico una mirada dulce, los jóvenes se retiraron del lugar para comenzar su paseo.

"Espero que todo salga bien…. Mientras yo distraigo a Tsubasa, su mama y los demás estarán preparando su fiesta de bienvenida, será lindo pasar un rato agradable con él"-pensó la joven.

Mientras en la casa Ozora, se ultimaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta de cumpelaños de Tsubasa, la casa estaba llena de amigos de Tsubasa quienes se ofrecieron a ayudar a la Sra Ozora con la decoración de la casa, mientras Natsuko terminaba de preparar la comida , estaba muy feliz de ver que su hijo era querido y que tenía muchos amigos que le tenían realmente aprecio, recordó aquellos días en Tokio cuando solo jugaba con su balón y no tenía con quien más jugar "esos días sí que fueron los más tristes para mi"-pensó la Sra. Ozora, pero ahora al ver como su hijo tenía amigos, su felicidad era completa.

-Natsuko debes estar contenta de que Tsubasa cumpla años-dijo Sonomi quien cargaba unas bolsas de botanas.

-Si es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Tsubasa tendrá un festejo, pero lo que más me anima es que estará acompañado por sus amigos, la verdad es que estoy feliz de ver como mi hijo tiene amigos, era muy triste verle solo con el balón de futbol, además debo agradecer que haya conocido a tu hija Sanae, de no ser por ella mi hijo no tendría cabeza más que para el soccer-rio divertida.

-Lo sé , lo se …. Creo que entre ese par hay algo más que amistad, no lo crees amiga… jaja, solo de imaginarme que haría Hikaru si se enterase de esto, casi te puedo asegurar que se infarta-dijo Sonomi pero de pronto su semblante cambio.

-Aun estas preocupada por lo de tu padre-expreso Natsuko

-No es eso… aunque admito que me causó sorpresa verle de nuevo, por un momento sentí un poquito de Alegría, pero los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza y mi odio me cegó, el me causo mucho dolor, pero….

-Pero! –afirmo Natsuko

-Debo confesarte que desde que mi padre apareció no he dejado de tener un mal presentimiento, no sé cómo explicarlo, es una sensación que me oprime el pecho, tengo miedo de que algo malo ocurra –dijo Sonomi.

-No pienses en esas cosas te aseguro que nada malo pasara, solo es que estas nerviosa por lo de tu padre solo es eso, tu tranquila-le animo Natsuko.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… quiero pedirte algo Natsuko, prométeme que lo harás-dijo Sonomi

-No me asustes mujer, te lo prometo, pero que es-dijo Natsuko curiosa.

-Prométeme que si algo malo me llegara ocurrirme a mí o a Hikaru, Cuidaras de mi Sanae, júramelo por favor, no permitirás que mi padre se acerque a ella ni que le haga daño.-dijo Sonomi

-No digas eso Sonomi todo estará bien, pero te prometo algo que si llegara a ocurrir algo no dudes ni por un segundo, yo cuidare de Sanae como mi propia hija, y la defenderé de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, es una promesa.-dijo Natsuko tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Gracias, Natsuko eres una hermana para mí-dijo Sonomi abrazando a su amiga.

Mientras en un lugar muy pero muy apartado de la ciudad Sanae y Tsubasa disfrutaban de un bello paseo por el parque Nikaricaoka, aún permanecían tomados de la mano contemplando aquel hermoso lugar, los jóvenes permanecían en silencio, pero Sanae decidió romper el hielo entre los dos.

-Tsubasa-kun, te agrada este lugar-comento la chica

-Si la verdad es que es muy bonito, no conocía este parque es la primera vez que vengo-dijo el chico

-Si es un lugar mágico, yo he venido un par de veces con mi mama y mi papa, y me encanto, por eso te traje aquí pensé que también te agradaría el lugar-dijo la chica.

-Sanae… yo… quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo Tsubasa nervioso

-Que es Tsubasa-kun?-respondió Sanae curiosa

-Bueno es que es un poco difícil de preguntar, pero bueno yo quisiera saber ¿hay alguien que te guste?-pregunto Tsubasa sonrojado

-Pues… este yo… bueno…Tsubasa-kun si hay alguien que me gusta desde hace tiempo, pero el aún no lo sabe y no sé si me corresponde-respondió la castaña nerviosa y también ruborizada, pero porque me lo has preguntado así de repente.

Tsubasa no contesto, permaneció callado por un momento, no supo que decirle, solo divagaba en las palabras que le había dicho Sanae, sobre en la persona que le gustaba a la chica, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez había alguien que ocupara su corazón y esa persona tal vez no era el…su rostro se ensombreció por un instante.

-Solo por curiosidad-respondió secamente

Sanae no podía descifrar el rostro del joven porque de un momento a otro había cambiado de humor primero estaba contento y de repente cambio estaba enojado,quería preguntarle que era lo que la había puesto asi pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo, pero se armo de valor y le pregunto

-Tsubasa-kun he dicho o hecho algo, que te moleste si es asi perdóname-dijo derramando algunas lagrimas-, yo no quise hacer o decir algo que te pudo haber…., pero ya continuo por que Tsubasa la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Disculpame no quise ser grosero contigo, por favor perdóname, me duele hacerte llorar, por favor no llores…por favor…. No quiero verte llorar nunca por mi causa soy un idiota…tienes todo el derecho del mundo a querer a quien tú quieras es solo que me da rabia pensar que quieras a alguien mas-dijo el chico manteniendo el abrazo.

Mientras la cabeza de la chica permanecía en el pecho del joven, no entendía nada de lo que Tsubasa estaba diciendo, por qué pensaría el que ella querría a alguien más si desde el momento en que lo conoció su corazón le perteneció por derecho al joven futbolista.

-La sola idea de verte con alguien más me enferma, me vuelve loco porque yo… porque tú me…-dijo Tsubasa

-Tsubasa!

-Si!-dijo el chico

-Guarda ya silencio! Y bésame!-pidió la chica

El joven sin dudarlo la acerco más a él y la beso tiernamente solo dejándose llevar por el momento que disfrutaban le encantaba versar esos labios dulces y suaves de la joven el sentir el contacto con su piel hacia que su corazón le latiera con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeciera ante tal contacto, Sanae también disfrutaba del momento lo quería y ahora estaba más segura que nada en el mundo que jamás podría desprenderse de él, de ese amor que había nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser y de una cosa estaba segura su corazón jamás le sería devuelto por que Tsubasa Ozora se lo había robado y jamás se lo regresaría. Terminaron ese largooo y hermoso beso y ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-Tsubasa Ozora…. Tu me gustas!…. Te quiero!… Espero que con esto te quede claro lo que siento por ti-dijo la chica ruborizada y divertida al ver el gesto de Tsubasa de sorpresa!

-Sane Nakazawa, me has hecho el chico más feliz de la tierra!-dijo el chico, porque tú también me gustas, te quiero, sé que te he querido desde que te vi por primera vez y aunque trate de negármelo a mí mismo no pude hacerlo te quiero! te quiero!-dijo el chico tomando en brazos a la joven y levantándola.

-Bajame Tsubasa-kun!, por favor! No seas niño-dijo la chica divertida

-Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie pudo hacerme dado gracias Sanae-dijo el chico volviéndola a besar.

-Tsubasa-kun Feliz Cumpleaños, te quiero!-dijo la chica feliz devolviéndole el beso a Tsubasa., siento romper este momento pero creo que ya es un poco tarde-dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

-Tienes razón! Pero la verdad no quiero que este día termine nunca-dijo el chico, vayamos a casa quiero contarle a mi madre que soy el chico más feliz de la tierra y tomo la mano de Sanae y la entrelazo con la suya, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al lugar… ese sería su lugar… siempre lo recordaría con cariño.

Minutos más tarde Sane y Tsubasa entraron la casa, al chico se le hizo raro no ver encendidas las luces del exterior pues ya era un poco tarde, saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, y no estaban las luces encendidas, cerró la puerta y de pronto!

"SORPRESA…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUBASA"-gritaron sus amigos cuando se encendieron las luces.

Tsubasa se quedó inmóvil no se esperaba que le preparasen una fiesta sorpresa, estaba realmente feliz, ahí estaban todos sus amigos del equipo junto con el entrenador Furuoya, Yukari, la madre de Sanae y su mama.

-Por tu cara creo que no te lo esperabas verdad, ven aquí felicidades hijo feliz cumpleaños!, pensaste que no me acordaría de este día tan especial-dijo su madre abrazando a su muchacho.

-Gracias Mama me has dado un fantástico regalo-dijo Tsubasa tratando de no llorar

-Agradécele a todos, porque sin ellos no hubiera sido posible, también a Sanae quien nos ayudó a distraerte-dijo la mama de tsubasa pícaramente, espero que hayas disfrutado el día con ella.

-Sí y te lo agradezco jamás olvidare este día gracias a todos!

-Bueno pues que empiece la fiesta-dijo Natsuko

Mientras tanto Hikaru Nakazawa regresaba de Tokio, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsubasa, pues había ido a Tokio a dar una conferencia en la universidad, últimamente y de manera extraña, se comunicaban con él , para solicitarle su presencia en varias universidades del país para pedirle que diera conferencias sobre psicología pues esa es la especialidad que desempaña el padre de Sanae, pero con todo lo ocurrido hace trece años con el padre de Sonomi, muchas puertas se le habían cerrado, pero ahora de la nada esas puertas nuevamente se le abrían, era como si el destino quisiera compensarle por todo lo que había pasado, ya había llegado a Shizuoka, pero de repente se vino una fuerte tormenta que el obligo a refugiarse en la estación del expreso.

-Caramba solo esto me faltaba ahora no poder llegar a tiempo, cogió su móvil y comenzó a marcar!-Sonomi hola cariño…. Te hablo para decirte que tardare más tiempo en llegar, estoy en la estación del expreso en Shizuoka, está lloviendo a cantaros…. Tomare un taxi y tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible, no mujer no seas terca, yo llego en taxi, no quiero que salgas con este clima, esta mojado, está bien…cuanto tiempo llegas… en 20 minutos está bien pero por favor Sonomi conduce con cuidado si cuídate aquí te veo y colgó.

Veinte minutos después…Sonomi Nakazawa había llegado al expreso bajo del carro con una sombrilla cruzo la calle para ir al expreso a buscar a su marido, lo busco con la mirada y no le veía por ninguna parte, de pronto entro a una cafetería que estaba abierta y ahí se encontraba su esposo sentado en una mesa tomando un capuchino.

-Mujer! Sí que eres terca te dije que cogería un taxi! Mira como está el cielo parece que se cayera en pedazos-dijo Hikaru dándole un beso asu esposa.

-Hikaru no me regañes es solo que quería estar tranquila de que llegaras bien a casa, últimamente siento que algo malo pasara y no quería que te fueras en Taxi… lo siento.-dijo la mujer

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos a la fiesta, mira que tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver a mi princesa, le compre un regalo a Tsubasa, espero que le guste-dijo el Sr Nakazawa.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al auto, Sonomi arranco el carro y partieron rumbo a Nankatsu…el camino estaba completamente mojado y apenas si se podía ver por la poca visibilidad que había en esos momentos, lo que representaba un peligro para los carros que pasaban por la carretera, Sonomi conducía a baja velocidad, mientras su esposo le platicaba sobre su conferencia y el éxito que tuvo en la universidad, lo fascinado que estaba y contento pues una editorial se había acercado a el para proponerle la publicación de su libro.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace pensar que pronto publicaran mi libro-dijo Hiakru orgulloso

-Qué bueno mi amor estoy feliz por ti, sé que a Sanae estará orgullosa de tener un papa tan talentoso como tú-dijo Sonomi, nuestra hija ha crecido mucho y cada día me siento orgullosa de ella,

-Yo también mi pequeña, es un ángel gracias Sonomi por darme una hija tan bella como mi Sanae-dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de su esposa. Te amo y siempre te amare.

-Y yo a ti corazón pase lo que pase, tú y Sanae son mi vida-susurro Sonomi.

Un auto negro convertible conducía del otro lado del carril, venía a alta velocidad y se escuchaban los chillidos de las llantas, el conductor rebasaba a diestra y siniestra a los automóviles que circulaban por la carretera, de pronto con la alta velocidad en la que iba perdió el control del auto y con la fuerza que llevaba salio completamente del carril dirigiéndose al carril contrario justo en esos momentos circulaba el auto de los Nakazawa.

-Sonomi cuidado!-grito Hikaru al ver como el carro negro se impactaba con el suyo, Sonomi trato de mantener el control del carro pero con la fuerza con la que fueron impactados no pudo y el carro salio rodando una y otra vez hasta caer en el abismo.

CONTINUARA! Uffff ..aleluya por fin lo subi! lo prometido es deuda espero que les haya gustado y si los deje picados no se preocupen nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por sus cometarios :3


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Solo se podía escuchar el estruendo de los rayos que caían del cielo, solo había oscuridad, entonces fue cuando comenzó a escucharse el sonido de las sirenas, tanto de la policía, como de ambulancias, solo podía observarse a la distancia gente conglomerada curiosa pues minutos antes había ocurrido un fatídico accidente.

Un grupo de rescate bajo a la barranca donde cayó el automóvil de los Nakazawa, con la esperanza de que hallaran sobrevivientes, pero les era difícil bajar hasta el auto ya que había caído casi al abismo y como estaba el clima era difícil tener acceso al sitio. En cuestión de minutos un grupo de rescate por fin pudo hallar el auto estaba totalmente destrozado, comenzaron a retirar los escombros para hallar a los pasajeros. La primera en ser hallada fue Sonomi Nakazawa quien estaba en el asiento del conductor, estaba inconsciente, un grupo de paramédicos se acercó para canalizarla y así llevarla al hospital más cercano.

-Vamos rápido una camilla, esta mujer aun respira, pero tiene una hemorragia interna en uno de sus pulmones al parecer se colapsó debido a que tenía impregnado restos de metal del auto-dijo uno de los paramédicos

-Señores a prisa tenemos que llevarla al hospital su condición es muy grave-dijo el otro paramédico-

Y una vez controlada la situación Sonomi fue trasladada en ambulancia al hospital General de Nankatsu. Mientras seguían buscando al Padre de Sanae pues segura debido a la caída salio disparado del coche. Hasta que finalmente a unos cuantos metros del lugar lo hallaron.

-Aquí está el otro pasajero-dijo uno de los rescatistas,

Otro grupo de paramédicos se acercó de prisa para valorar al Señor Nakazawa de inmediato lo trasladaron a la camilla y se lo llevo la ambulancia. En la ambulancia donde estaba siendo trasladado el Señor Nakazawa los paramédicos trababan de estabilizarlo pues apenas si respiraba, al parecer había sufrido una herida en la cabeza pero los paramédicos no sabían que tan grave era la lesión.

Mientras en la Casa Ozora , todos seguían divirtiéndose en la Fiesta de Tsubasa, que descocían el trágico accidente que había ocurrido alas padres de Sanae, hablando de la aludida en cuestión Sanae no dejaba de mirar su reloj y marcaba número de móvil de su mama una y otra vez.

-Que paso cariño… ya lograste comunicarte con tu mama-le pregunto Natsuko

-No, me manda al buzón y ya trate de comunicarme al de Papa y también no me contesta-dijo Sanae preocupada.

-No te preocupes tal vez no haya señal, recuerda que está lloviendo y la tormenta tal vez impida que tengan buena recepción, tranquila…. Ya verás que pronto llegan –dijo Natsuko tratando de animar a Sanae.

-Sanae… vamos arriba ese ánimo si quiero disfrutar este cumpleaños contigo-dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole dulcemente

-Tienes razón Tsubasa-kun, pero no puedo negarte que siento como un hueco en el estómago-dijo la chica devolviéndole el gesto.

-Por cierto Sanae, querida por que no nos cantas algo, como aquella vez que fuimos a Tokio recuerdas-dijo Yukari emocionada.

-Es verdad porque no le dedicas una canción de amor nuestro festejado-dijo Ishizaki burlón

-Me encantaría volver a oírte cantar Sanae… canta para mí por favor-dijo el joven capitán.

-Esta bien solo lo hago como un obsequio de mi parte para nuestro Capitan y festejado Tsubasa-kun, esta canción te la dedico con todo mi cariño y admiración –dijo la castaña dándole una calida sonrisa.

kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo  
natsukashii sora no nioi ga shita n' da  
HO-MU kara umi ga mieru  
kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru

kisetsu hazure no SA-FUBO-DO ni  
ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru

taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa  
nee kikoeteru?

namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta  
sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
yuuyake ni kieta I remember you

sabita GITA- kakaeru tabi ni  
ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo  
ima mo mada saenai hibi  
kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru

dakedo omou n' da dareka no tame ni  
kitto bokura wa ikiteru

taiyou ga kitto oshiete kureta n' da  
nee kikoeteru?

namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta  
sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
yuuyake ni kieta I remember you

are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo  
hon no sukoshi jishin ga aru n' da yeah...

namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara  
dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha  
sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite  
sugu ni aeru I remember you

El viento frío me sopla en la cara  
Me hace recordar el cielo cuando estábamos juntos

Desde mi casa aún veo el mar  
Desde aquí te espero y te sigo buscando

Esos días pasaron pero el verano sigue  
Su recuerdo está en mi tabla de surf  
Recuerdo el sol de entonces como si fuera ayer  
Sí, todavía puedo oír tu voz

Me dijiste no voy a llorar  
Moviendo nuestras manos, despidiéndonos sin mover nuestros labios  
No dijimos ni una palabra, nuestras manos hablaron  
Te fuiste junto al sol, Te recuerdo

Cada vez que cojo tu vieja guitarra  
Puedo oír resonar tu canción en mi corazón  
Los días me parecen tan nublados  
Mientras todos ellos pasan, uno tras otro

Pero aún así recuerdo que una vez pensé que  
Sé que estamos viviendo por alguien  
Sí, eso es lo que el sol me vino a revelar un día  
Sí, aún te puedo oír

Me dijiste no voy a llorar  
Moviendo nuestras manos, despidiéndonos sin mover nuestros labios  
No dijimos ni una palabra, nuestras manos hablaron  
Te fuiste junto al sol, Te recuerdo

Desde aquellos días, yo no he cambiado... del todo  
Excepto que ahora tengo el valor para poder continuar

Tal como prometí mantengo dentro mis lágrimas  
Pero tengo que ser más fuerte que nadie  
Nunca te diré adiós, pues al cerrar mis ojos volvemos  
A estar juntos tú y yo,  
Te recuerdo

La música termino y la mayoría de los invitados aplaudían emocionados y sorprendidos por el talento de la joven a excepción de Yukari e Ishizaki quienes ya conocían el talento natural que poseía Sanae con su voz.

-Vaya Nakazawa-san no sabia que tenias ese talento para cantar, dime has considerado participar en los festivales musicales que hacen a nivel escuela-dijo el Profesor Furuoya

-Eh! No es que solo canto por hobbie, pero lo tendre presente-dijo la castaña nerviosa

-No cabe duda que sacaste ese talento de tu mama,-dijo Natsuko feliz y veo que hasta a Tsubasa lo has dejado boquiabierto ya vez que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra-dijo mirando a su hijo quien estaba sonrojado y permanecia callado,

-Espero que te haya gustado la canción Tsubasa-kun-dijo la chica también sonrojada y tomándole la mano a Tsubasa.

\- No me gusto…. La canción-dijo Tsubasa, dejando a Sanae un poco confundida

-No te gusto la canción , pero porque-dijo la chica tratando de no llorar

-No… no me gusto…. Tu canción Sanae, sabes por qué?-le pregunto el chico

-Por que!

-Por qué me ha encantado… tu voz es angelical, muchas gracias Sanae-dijo Tsubasa divertido al ver la expresión de la chica

-Tsubasa-kun que malo eres-dijo la chica derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Perdóname Sanae no quise hacerte llorar-dijo el chico tratando de consolar ala joven castaña

-Tsubasa-kun te engañe caíste, jaja

-Sanae Nakazawa!-exclamo Tsubasa

-El que se lleva se aguanta-dijo la chica divertida.

P

Mientras tanto en el sitio del accidente los peritos hacían sus estudios para constatar el motivo por el que se originó el accidente, así que entrevistaban a testigos quienes presenciaron el accidente.

-Según testigos el conductor del convertible negro iba a exceso de velocidad y comenzó arrebasar a las demás autos, perdió el control de su auto y se impactó con el otro coche haciendo que este saliera del carril principal y cayera en la barranca-dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Pues no lo dudo se encontraron botellas de alcohol en el asiento de copiloto al parecer venia alcoholizado, y es una suerte que este tipo solo recibiera lesiones menores, aparentemente esta fuera de peligro solo tuvo unas ligeras contusiones y golpes en el cuerpo-dijo el otro oficial.

-Ya pudieron identificar a los heridos, al parecer son un matrimonio, la mujer se llama Sonomi Nakazawa y el Señor Hikaru Nakazawa, encontramos sus pertenencias y ahí venían sus identificaciones-dijo el Oficial Hayamata

-Oficial Matsuki será mejor avisarles a sus familiares, pudieron encontrar algún numero que nos ayude a informarles sobre el accidente-dijo el oficial Hayamata

-Así es señor hay un número en la billetera de la Sra. Nakazawa un numero en caso de algún accidente o emergencia.

-Pues que espera informe a sus familiares de la situación-dijo el Oficial Hayamata.

Mientras en la Casa Ozora se hacía ya de noche y los padres de Sanae aún no llegaban y no tenían noticias de ellos, ya se había partido el pastel que Natsuko había preparado, y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, dejando solo a Sanae con la Familia Ozora.

Tsubasa invito a Sanae a su alcoba para ver los regalos que sus amigos le habían llevado por su cumpleaños.

-Vaya un Jersey que maravilla, el entrenador se lucio-dijo Tsubasa feliz

-Te ha gustado tu fiesta Tsubasa-kun-dijo Sanae

-Si pero lo que más me ha gustado es que fue el primer cumpleaños que pase a tu lado, prométeme algo Sanae, que siempre estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase que nunca te iras de mi vida-dijo Tsubasa.

-Te lo prometo nunca me ire de tu lado…. Pero tu yambien prométeme que me vas a querer siempre sin importar nada, me lo prometes-dijo Sanae mirándolo alos ojos.

-Te lo juro mi pequeña siempre estaremos juntos ein importar nada te lo prometo-dijo el chico dándole un calido abrazo a la joven.

De pronto Timbro el teléfono y Natsuko corrió a contestar

-Alo Casa de la Familia Ozora quien habla…. Si soy Natsuko Ozora en que puedo ayudarle…

Mientras en la habitación de Tsubasa …. El joven capitán y Sanae aun permanecían abrazados, es como si ambos jóvenes no quisieran deshacer el momento, solo importaban ellos, ya nada importaba si estaban juntos.

-Te he dicho cuanto te quiero Sanae-dijo Tsubasa besándole la mejilla

-Si, pero me gusta que me lo digas-dijo la chica

-Sanae Nakazawa, te quiero, estoy loco por ti! Me gustas tanto-dijo el chico susurrando le al oído.

-Y tu ami me gustas mas Tsubasa Ozora-dijo la chica dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

De pronto Tocaron ala puerta… Tsubasa, puedo pasar…necesito hablar con ustedes –dijo La Sra Ozora quien estaba alterada.

-Mama que te pasa por que estas llorando… ocurre algo malo-dijo Tsubasa

-Ocurrio algo Sra Natsuko-pregunto Sanae nerviosa

-Mi pequeña Sanae, necesito decirte algo, pero quiero que estés tranquila por favor-dijo Natsuko

-No me preocupe Sra Natsuko acaso le paso algo malo a mis papas-dijo la chica angustiada

-Vamos mama que paso con los padres de Snae-dijo Tsubasa perdiendo la cordura

-Lo lamento tanto pequeña tus padres tuvieron un accidente mientras regresaban a Nankatsu al parecer un auto los impacto, solo me dijeron que se los llevaron al hospital General-dijo Natsuko llorando.

-Queee! No… no,,,, mi papa… mi mama…. Tengo que ir a verlos, por favor…. Llévenme quiero verlos-dijo la chica llorando.

-Tranquila mi niña, ya verás que tus papas estarán bien-dijo Tsubasa

-Vamos al hospital pido un taxi y nos vamos-dijo Natsuko

Minutos Más tarde Sanae, Tsubasa y Natsuko, llegaron al hospital… Sanae corrió a la sala de emergencias, Natsuko se acercó a la recepción para ver si le podían dar informes sobre el estado de los padres de Sanae, pero la señorita le dijo que aún no tenían noticias.

Seguían esperando en la sala , Sanae no dejaba de llorar, Tsubasa trataba de tranquilizarla pero era difícil la chica no podía controlar sus nervios tenía miedo de algo malo le ocurriera a sus padres le pedia a Kami-sama que los protegiera y que salieran con bien cuando de pronto un doctor se acercó.

Familiares de Sonomi y Hikaru Nakazawa-dijo el doctor

-Somos nosotros soy una amiga de la familia y ella es su hija-dijo Natsuko

-Pues les informo que la Sra Sonomi Nakazawa esta grave sufrió una hemorragia interna en uno de sus pulmones se colapso está en quirófano en estos momentos la están operando para parar la hemorragia-dijo el doctor.

-Y Hikaru como está el-dijo Natsuko

El doctor solo agacho la cabeza y miro a Sanae quien sintió una punzada en el corazón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Noooo ¡! Mi papito! Noooooooo! Doctor por favor

-Lo lamento mucho el Sr Nakazawa , al parecer sufrió un traumatismo cerebral , provocándole un infarto , intentamos reanimarle, pero fue inútil no hubo reacción… lo lamento hicimos todo por saberle, pero murió hace unos minutos.

-Mi papa paaapaaaaaaaaaaaa! nooooooooooooooooooooooo papito!-gritaba Sanae, y de pronto cayo desmayada.

Fin del capítulo. Por cierto la canción se llama " I Remember You " - YUI


	12. Chapter 12

Okii! Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo ahora si ando inspirada y me superado a mí misma jeje, bueno espero que lo disfruten nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejarme aunque sea un pequeño comentario se agradecen de antemano =3.

CAPITULO 12

En una cama de Hospital yacía profundamente dormida Sanae Nakazawa, quien había sufrido de un desmayo horas antes, el doctor le puso un sedante para que pudiera descansar debido a que la chica estaba muy alterada tras recibir la noticia por lo que era mejor dejarla descansar un poco .Tsubasa permanecía a su lado, la miraba tiernamente, se veía tan indefensa, Sanae estaba pasando por un trago muy amargo y él le prometió que permanecería a su lado.

-Mi niña, lamento tanto lo de tu papa, te prometo que nunca me separare de tu lado, te hice una promesa y aquí estoy mi corazón, no estás sola duerme tranquila yo velare tus sueños-dijo el chico dándole un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

Mientras afuera de la habitación Natsuko se comunicaba con su esposo Kudai quien también llegaría a Casa después de 6 meses en altamar, le conto lo que había ocurrido con los Nakazawa y sin pensarlo el Sr. Ozora se dirigió al hospital.

Horas más tarde llegaron los amigos más cercanos de Sanae, Yukari, Ishizaki, Manabu y los demás habían sido enterados por Tsubasa sobre lo ocurrido, y ahí estaban sus amigos incondicionales para brindarle todo su cariño a su pequeña Anego.

-Tsubasa-kun, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sanae?-pregunto Yukari

-Nihimoto-kun que bueno que llegaste, está dormida el doctor le inyecto un calmante estaba muy alterada-dijo el chico.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, pobre Sanae… fue un duro golpe perder a su papa de esa manera –dijo la chica.

-Sabes algo de la Señora Sonomi-pregunto Tsubasa

-Aún está en el quirófano-dijo Yukari

-Tsubasa amigo te ves cansado, porque no descansas un rato, nosotros cuidaremos de Anego-dijo Ishizaki quien entro a la habitación.

-Ishizaki, que bueno que estés aquí, les agradezco que apoyen a Sanae en estos momentos en que más nos necesita, pero no te preocupes Ishizaki, le prometí a Sanae que no me separaría de ella y eso es lo que voy hacer tranquilo-dijo Tsubasa.

-Está bien como digas, entonces esperaremos en la sala de espera con Manabu y los demás, ellos también vinieron, el entrenador Furuoya vendrá más tarde tenía que ir a la escuela para avisar lo que ocurrió-dijo Ishizaki.

Las horas seguían transcurriendo para todos en el Hospital no había noticias la operación se había prolongado demasiado, Natsuko y Yukari habían ido a la capilla del hospital para pedir por la madre de Sanae mientras el resto estaba expectante en la sala de emergencias a la espera de que alguien les comunicara la situación de la Sra. Nakazawa

Mientras con Tsubasa, por fin Sanae había despertado ya un poco más tranquila, pero no paraba de llorar,pensaba que todo era una terrible pesadilla, pero volvió a la cruel realidad y se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad y que su padre había muerto.

-Sanae ya despertaste, mi niña-dijo Tsubasa acariciándole sus mejillas

-Es verdad no fue un sueño mi paa..pa –dijo la chica mirando a Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bonita, sé que en estos momentos no hay palabras para consolarte, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a separarme de ti, te lo juro, te voy a proteger siempre no estás sola-dijo Tsubasa abrazándola.

-Mi mama sabes algo de ella-pregunto Sanae angustiada

-Sigue en el quirófano aun no terminan de intervenirle-dijo Tsubasa-por favor trata de ser fuerte ahora más que nunca tu mama te necesita fuerte, para que le brindes ánimos.

-Quiero verla, por favor Tsubasa llévame a la sala de espera-le pidió la chica

-Está bien pero prométeme que estarás tranquila, sé que no puedes pero ya verás cómo se recupera tu mama de acuerdo.

-Si lo intentare, pero no sé si pueda estar tranquila sin saber que sucede-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-En Tokio …. En alguna parte de la ciudad… en la casa del Señor Yamazaki Jumpei, el mencionado desayunaba mientras leía la sección financiera, era un hombre de negocios que le gustaba saber sobre las noticias de los mercados en el mundo ya que era un accionista en las principales bolsas del mundo.

Todo parecía en calma hasta que uno de los sirvientes lo saco de su lectura.

-Disculpe Señor Yamzaki, el señor Okabe acaba de llegar necesita hablar con usted-dijo el mayordomo

-De acuerdo hazlo pasar al despacho, dile que en breve estaré con el-dijo Yamazaki

Minutos después….

-Buen dia Señor Yamazaki, lamento haberme presentado tan temprano a estas horas pero me urge hablar con usted-dijo Okabe

-Que sucede algo relacionado con las importaciones acaso

-No señor se trata de su hija Sonomi… lamento traerle malas noticias pero me acabo de enterar que anoche ella y su esposo tuvieron un accidente de auto, mientras regresaban a Nankatsu-dijo Okabe.

-Como esta mi hija … sabes cómo esta responde por dios Okabe dime algo-dijo Yamazaki desesperado.

-Ella está en cirugía al parecer tuvo una hemorragia que están tratando de detener y su esposo.

-Que paso con el dímelo!

-El murió cuando llego al hospital, al parecer sufrió un traumatismo cráneo encefálico y murió al sufrir un infarto, no pudieron hacer más-dijo Okabe.

-Dios mío y mi nieta Sanae ella también estaba con ellos Okabe

-No Señor, la Señorita Sanae estaba en una fiesta con sus amigos de la escuela ,pero parece que ya está enterada y está en el hospital-dijo Okabe

-Y qué esperas avísale a Takeuchi que prepare el auto necesito ver a mi hija y a mi nieta en estos momentos salimos para Nankatsu-dijo Yamazaki.

Mientras en el hospital Kudai Ozora había llegado al sitio se encontró con su esposa y los demás que esperaban impacientes noticias sobre Sonomi Nakazawa, Sanae permanecia callada sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala asu lado Tsubasa quien no se separaba ni un instante de su lado Kudai le dijo a Natsuko que se haría cargo de todos los tramites funerarios del padre de Sanae y salio para hacer el papeleo, el profesor Furouya también ofreció su ayuda y ambos salieron para hacer el papeleo.

Natsuko miraba conmovida a Sanae y Tsubasa quienes permanecían abrazados, incluso Ishizaki no tenía humor para gastarles bromas, Yukari al igual que los demás permanecían en silencio, cuando de pronto El Doctor se dirigía hacia donde estaban.

-Doctor como esta mi mama-dijo Sanae

-Puess…

Horaasss después Sonomi Nakazawa había despertado cuando abrió sus ojos a la primera persona que vio fue a su querida hija Sanae

-Mamita! Linda por fin has despertado-dijo Sanae abrazando a su mama

-Sanae… Cariño… que paso… donde estamos-dijo la mama de Sanae con debilidad

Mientras en el consultorio del Doctor Uzumaki

-No voy a mentirle Sra Ozora, la verdad es que aunque controlamos la hemorragia, la Sra Nakazawa perdió mucha sangre su pulmón sufrió grave daño y también su hígado está destrozado, lo lamento pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, solo podemos darle medicamentos para que no sufra dolor-dijo el doctor.

-Doctor de verdad no hay nada que pueda hacerse… dijo Natsuko derramando lagrimas

-Lo lamento mucho Señora pudimos hacer lo que estaba en nuestras manos, realmente quisiera poder hacer algo pero su estado es crítico y solo podemos confortarla, le sugiero que hable con sus familiares para que se despidan de ella.

-Doctor cuanto tiempo le queda a Sonomi-pregunto Natsuko

-Es cuestión de horas a lo mucho, de verdad lo lamento-dijo el Doctor

-Kami-sama. Por qué ahora que le voy a decir a Sanae- pensó Natsuko

Yamazaki Jumpei bajo del auto había llegado al Hospital corrió a prisa para saber de su hija, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, llego a la recepción para pedir informes sobre su hija ahí le dijeron sobre la condición de ella, pidió hablar con el doctor que la estaba tratando y minutos más tarde el Doctor le explico la situación , el rostro de Sr Yamazaki se sombrio, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos se llevó sus manos al rostro y le dio un puñetazo una de las paredes Okabe solo lo miraba inconsolable, Natsuko Ozora lo reconoció y el al darse cuenta de su presencia se acercó a la Señora Ozora.

Natsuko entro a la habitación y miraba con ternura esa imagen de Sanae y Sonomi juntas, Sanae esta recostada en el pecho de su madre mientras Sonomi le acariciaba el cabello, Sonomi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsuko y le pidió a Sanae que las dejara a solas unos momentos a lo cual la chica asintió con la cabeza no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su mama y salio de la habitación.

-Sonomi yo….-dijo Natsuko

-Lo se Natsuko….. Hikaru murió en el accidente verdad!-dijo Sonomi derramando lágrimas, y tambien sé que me estoy muriendo.

-Lo sabias ya!-dijo Natsuko sorprendida

-Si ese presentimiento lo he tenido desde hace un par de meses recuerdas que te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento y mira, no llores mujer no quiero que te pongas triste, lo que me duele es que mi niña va a sufrir mucho como lo está haciendo ahora, no quiero dejarla sola pero, si así lo dispuso dios , he vivido una vida feliz con mi familia, recuerdas que me prometiste que si algo ocurriera cuidarías de mi pequeña-dijo Sonomi

-Si te lo prometi, pero tu estaras bien

-No lo estoy ambas lo estamos, por favor te pido que cuides de mi hija ahora más que nunca va a necesitar de ti, eres como una segunda madre para ella, y eres la única persona ala que le confiaría el cuidado de mi hija , tú y solo tú eres la única que puede cuidarla júrame que no permitirás que nadie la dañe-dijo Sonomi

-Te lo juro amiga mía, Sanae nunca estará sola me tendrá ami y ami familia la querré como si fuera mi propia sangre te lo prometo mi querida hermana-dijo Natsuko

-Ibas a decirme algo más verdad!

-Si es algo que quizás no te agrade escuchar, pero tu padre está aquí, se enteró de tu accidente y está aquí no quiso pasar hasta que yo hablara contigo y te explicara él quiere verte esta sufriendo mucho Sonomi por favor habla con el , solo para que ambos queden en paz-dijo Natsuko.

-No lo se… la última vez que nos vimos no fue algo agradable, pero está bien dile que pase solo lo hago porque tu me lo pides escuchare lo quiere decirme, pero no prometo nada-dijo Sonomi.

-Gracias amigo y Natsuko salio de la habitación.

Sanae esperaba con Tsubasa en la sala de espera de pronto vio a un Señor que se le hizo conocido , se acercó a el y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a l mismo Señor con el que había chocado un día mientras se dirigía a la escuela.

-Señor nuevamente nos volvemos a ver-dijo Sanae saludándolo

-Pequeña que bueno verte, como has estado-dijo Yamazaki esbozando una sonrisa

-Mal mis papas tuvieron un accidente, y mi mama está aquí en el hospital internada , pero mi papa murió hace unas horas-dijo Sanae con sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo lamento tanto pequeña, yo también tengo un familiar aquí hospitalizado, mi hija también tuvo un accidente-dijo Yamazaki con una mirada triste.

-Perdóneme, lamento lo de su hija espero que se recupere pronto le voy a pedir a Kami-sama por su hija también-dijo Sanae, bueno me tengo que ir cuídese mucho y espero que su hija se mejore-dijo Sanae dándole una débil sonrisa.

-"Si supieras quien soy pequeña…. Quizás me odiarías"-penso Yamazaki

Sanae se sentó de nuevo junto a Tsubasa quien la miraba confundido.

-Sanae conoces a ese Señor-pregunto Tsubasa

-Me topé con él hace unos días por accidente solo quise saludarle-exclamo Sanae, cuando estoy cerca de el siento algo familiar.

-Familiar!-dijo Tsubasa curioso

-Cosas mías no hagas caso-dijo la joven tomando la mano del chico quien se sonrojo

-Sanae!

-Cuando mi mama se recupere quiero que sepa que tu y yo nos queremos-dijo la chica.

-Claro que si linda!-dijo Tsubasa confortándola.

Yamazaki toco a la puerta, una débil voz le respondió que pasara, Sonomi miro de pronto una figura que entraba a la habitación aún estaba un poco mareada por los efectos de la anestesia, vio a su padre parado frente a la puerta.

-Se que quieres hablar conmigo, supongo que hablaste con Natsuko y el medico ya sabes que me estoy muriendo verdad, si accedí hablar contigo fue porque quiero irme tranquila en paz sin rencores, ni odios así que te escucho-dijo Sonomi

-Sonomi hija! No quiero que te mueras, no quiero perderte a ti también! Quiero pedirte que me perdones quiero tu perdón hija! Nunca quise lastimarte y estaba equivocado jamás debí acusarte de la muerte de tu mama y he pagado con creces ese dolor, te juro que estoy arrepentido no quiero que me odies más quiero estar junto a ti el tiempo que me sea posible-dijo Yamazaki arrodillado frente ala cama.

-Pues es cuestión de horas para que me vaya te tardaste trece años no crees ahora escucha lo que tengo que decirte porque si no lo hago me quedare con esto que siento, me dolió perder tu cariño, te odie por años por lo que me hiciste, mi hija murió por tu causa, mi esposo tuvo que dejar lo que amaba por tu causa, por tu maldito egoísmo, pero gracias a eso vivi los mejores años de mi vida lejos de ti , viví una vida plena , con un esposo maravilloso que me amo y al que ame con toda mi alma, tuvimos una hija maravillosa y sin tan solo tu hubieras aceptado a Hikaru desde un principio nada de esto estaría pasando, estaríamos juntos como una familia feliz estarías con tu nieta, mi hija es una personita maravillosa, con un corazón de oro.

-Si ya la conocí, pero no te preocupes nos vimos por casualidad un dia, pero nunca le dije quién era, me recordó a tu madre, esa nobleza esa mirada llena de luz, supe que era mi nieta pero no tuve el valor de decirle quien era aún aquí nos hemos visto y me ha dado muchos ánimos, Sonomi quiero estar en la vida de mi nieta por favor perdóname-dijo Yamazaki llorando.

-Papa… musito Sonomi…. Yo no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, me destrozaste parte de mi alma yo solo quería tener a mi padre cuando mama murió, quería que me abrazaras que me dijeras que nunca te irías de mi lado, que estarías siempre , yo necesitaba un papa y tú no lo fuiste crecí sola ,hasta que Hikaru me dio todo el amor y cariño que tú me negaste, eso es algo que te debo agradecer gracias a eso fui la mujer más feliz del mundo porque lo ame aun en la muerte siempre lo amare, quieres que te perdone, lo hago de corazón porque no quiero llevarme esta carga, pero eso si te digo, no quiero que te acerques a ella ami hija, déjala ser feliz ella ha vivido su vida sin tu presencia si en realidad le quieres te pido que no la dañes, quiero que ella tenga lo que ami me hizo falta cariño y se que Natsuko se lo dara ella y su esposo Kudai quienes siempre nos tendieron la mano en momentos difíciles-dijo Sonomi

-Hija yo quiero darle a mi nieta lo que se merece por favor déjame estar asu lado, formar parte d su vida no me niegues ese derecho-djo Yamazaki

-No te lo negare por que será ella quien decida si te quiere o no en su vida… yo no voy a cometer tus mismos errores por culpa de mi egoísmo, si ella te quiere en su vida yo respetare su decisión pero si no entonces aléjate de ella si la quieres.-dijo Sonomi

-Te juro que velare por ella… yo quiero hacerme cargo de Sanae, por favor Sonomi, quiero tener un pedacito de ti-dijo Yamazaki

-Le pedi a Natsuko que ella cuide de mi hija, espero que respetes mi voluntad, quiero que Sanae viva una vida plena y feliz y sé que con Natsuko lo hará, te dije que si mi hija te quiere en su vida podras estar cerca.

-Hija mía! Hare lo que me pides respetare tu decisión, solo quiero pedirte algo, por favor… puedo darte un abrazo-dijo Yamazaki dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, no sabes cuantas noches desde que era una niña le pedia a dios porque mi padre me abrazara y me dijera que era su pequeña princesa-dijo Sonomi extendiendo sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña princesa perdóname, por haberte causado tanto dolor no me alcanzara la vida para enmendar todo el daño que te cause, perdóname Sonomi te amo hija, no quiero perderte, sé que es tarde pero quiero que sepas que aun con mi orgullo, siempre te amé, siempre fuiste mi vida, mi corazón mi todo te amo hija mía, mi pequeña, debí habértelo dicho siempre-dijo Yamazaki

-Lo has hecho ya papa y me haces feliz, yo también te amo, como no hacerlo eres mi sangre, soy un pedacito de ti, tardamos trece años, papa pero todo esta perdonado, porque quiero morir tranquila sin ningún dolor en el corazón, quiero recordarte así con esa sonrisa que no veía en años-dijo Sonomi abrazando a su padre, te amo papa…. Gracias dios por darme la oportunidad de despedirme de mi padre y reconciliarme con el.

Sanae seguía esperando a que salieran las visitas para ver a su mama quiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella, quería cuidarla , estar el mayor tiempo posible sin saber lo que le sucedía a su madre, Nadie de sus amigos se separaron de su lado querían seguir con ella hasta que su madre mostrara mejoría, Tsubasa no quiso dejarle sola por lo que le pidió al entrenador permiso para faltar al entrenamiento, el Profesor Furouya accedió entendiendo por el momento por el cual estaban atravesando, se disculpó y se marchó para dirigir la práctica vespertina en el club.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites Sanae no dudes en pedírmelo-dijo el Sr Furouya antes de irse, los muchachos del equipo vendrán conmigo más tarde a verte, de acuerdo.

-Gracias entrenador le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia-dijo Sanae

-Tsubasa…. Cuídala mucho-dijo el entrenador retirándose

-Asi lo hare entrenador.

-Sanae hija tu mama quiere verte-dijo Natsuko

-Enseguida voy…. Ahora vengo Tsubasa, deberías ir a comer algo… te hace falta has estado todo el dia sin probar bocado-dijo Sanae

-De acuerdo ire con mi mama a la cafetería cualquier cosa llámame de acuerdo-dijo Tsubasa dándole un beso en la frente.

Sanae entro a la habitación de su mama estaba rodeada de flores que muchos amigos habían enviado, se sorprendió al ver al Señor con el que se había encontrado minutos atrás en la sala de espera, estaba curiosa por saber que hacia ese señor sentado frente ala cama de su mama.

-Hija quiero que conozcas a alguien-dijo Sonomi

-Si mama…. Señor que hace aquí conoce a mi mama-pregunto Sanae

-Así es pequeña, recuerdas que te conté que mi hija había tenido un accidente y estaba en este hospital-dijo Yamazaki

-Si lo recuerdo, pero se equivocó de cuarto, no lo cree , su hija debe estar en otra habitación

-No Sanae el Señor no se equivocó…. El es mi padre…. Es tu Abuelo-dijo Sonomi

-El es tu papa… el es … mi a… bue,…lo-murmuro Sanae con asombro

Mientras en la cafetería Natsuko le contó a Tsubasa lo que el Doctor le había dicho sobre Sonomi, Tsubasa se sentía muy mal como lo tomaría Sanae en tan solo unas horas había perdido a su padre y ahora también perdería a su madre todo en un momento, sus padres que sería de ella.

-Ahora mas que nunca hijo quiero pedirte que no dejes a Sanae sola, tenemos que reconfortarla, hacerle ver que estamos con ella le prometi a Sonomi que cuidaría de ella y eso es lo que hare pero necesito que me apoyes mas que nunca debemos estar unidos para darle todo el cariño y amor que Sanae va a necesitar, lo que va tener que vivir, sera duro pero sera menos doloroso si estamos juntos-dijo Natsuko

-Mama… por que Dios se empeña en hacerle esto a una joven tan linda como Sanae, por que le quita sus papas por que, quiere ver sufrir una chica con un corazón de oro, por que no lo entiendo-dijo Tsubasa derramando lagrimas

-Tsubasa!-exclamo su mama.

Mientras en la habitación de Sonomi Nakazawa, Sanae aún no salía de su asombro pero recobro la cordura y solo pudo dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su abuelo.

-Este Señor no es nada mío, váyase de aquí a que vino a causarle más dolor ami madre, no le s basto con el daño que ya le ha hecho, no le parece suficiente el dolor que mi madre ha tenido que sufrir por cauas suya-exclamo la joven.

-Sanae hija! Sé que te duele lo que yo pase pero necesito que me escuches… por favor escucha lo que te voy a decir me si cuenta que no es bueno vivir con rencores ni guardar odio en el corazón porque solo consigues tu propia infelicidad, por eso ya perdone de corazón a tu Abuelo, hija es mi padre y haga lo que haga no dejara de serlo, lo quiero hija es mi papa, trata de entenderlo, ahora más que nunca, porque no quiero que estés sola cuando yo…. Sonomi ya no pudo seguir por que sus agrimas salían de sus ojos, Yamazaki le brindo su mano.

-Por qué Mama que sucede algo que no me hayan dicho-dijo Sanae nerviosa

-Hija… mía me duele tanto dejarte sola…. Sé que me vas a necesitar… quiero que sepas que eres mi mundo, que te amo, con toda mi alma, eres mi pequeña , te voy a cuidar siempre donde quiera que este… mi niña hermosa, lo siento tanto….. Me estoy muriendo…. Los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada por mi…. Y ya no me quedan fuerzas…. Solo agradezco que haya podido verte nuevamente mi amor te amo…. Prométeme que serás feliz y cumplirás todos tus sueños….

-Mamaitaaaa no me engañes…. Tú vas estar bien yo lo se …. MAMA no te mueras por favor te necesito, te quiero no me dejes…. Quédate conmigo…. MAmaaaaaa….-Sanae se abalanzo hacia su mama dándole un enorme abrazo.

-Hija eres mi tesoro te amo…. Cuídate…. Quiero que seas una mujer de bien prométemelo…. Quiero que encuentres la felicidad y que algún día te cases con Tsubasa ese sería mi mayor alegría, verte casada con él, sé que tú lo quieres y sé que él te quiere ati …..mi niña siempre que te sientas sola o triste mira el cielo ahí estar yo cuidándote…mi Sanae…. Perdona…a tu Abuelo….. no quiero que vivas con odio…..se feliz mi vida te a…mmo.-De pronto Sonomi cerró los ojos para ya no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Continuara…..

WAAAAAAAAAA me van a matar de seguro pero era necesario, porque si no la esencia de mi historia no tendría sentido no me gusta hacer sufrir a Snae pero como repito e s necesario para la historia.


End file.
